Fate-Kaleid Anomaly
by Tom Reidem
Summary: Noah is a supervisor send by the church to surpervise the problem students Rin and Lluvia but their inmaturaty made them lose their kaleids, now he had to prevent that Illyasviel doesn't get killed by the anomalies. (Harem)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, Tom Reidem here and I wanted to write this story for a while now. I'm completely aware that I am not the first person who makes a Fate kaleid fanfic with a OC boy protagonist, I found at least three of them at this moment. What I don't like about those fanfics is that they follow the manga/anime events without making any changes, is like the presence of the new character didn't matter at all for the overall plot.**

 **That's why I will not follow neither the manga nor the anime storyline fully, yes, they will be some events from the original source but I want to make some drastic changes to the plot. But is the best if you folks just reading instead of read about me telling you about that.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **First card: The chevalier knight**

 _My name is Illyasviel von Einsbern but my friends call me Illya and I'm twelve years old. And I'm also a magical girl._

 _-That didn't sound well, right? Is confusing, man, is still confusing for me! Well, I understand more than I did when I started but is still messed up._

 _Again, I'm confusing you. You don't have any idea what's going on and I don't blame, I'm just babbling around talking to you from the ending of the story so is for the best that I start from the beginning._

 _God, it's been so long that I'm feeling nostalgic. Two years to be exactly. It been two years since I met that annoying talking stick (Yes, I'm referring to you Ruby!), the day a became a magical girl, since I met all this loyal friends like Miyu or Elizabeth._

 _Also it's been two years since I met him..._

… _my knight._

* * *

 **Fuyuki airport:**

She hated her, oh boy she hated her. Tohsaka Rin was absolutely livid after a twelve hours flight with the most annoying person that ever existed on the face of Earth: Lluviagetta Edelfelt. Everything about her annoyed her, to her big breast, to her stupid arrogant smile. Who the hell she think she was?!

She was Tohsaka Rin, one of the three most important magi families in the world! The Edelfelt weren't that important like she pretend to be! All the time was mocking her, calling her a low class while laughing like the rich girl she was!

Both were magi and students at the clock tower, the academy for magus. But one day she say enough to her crap and snapped. Their battle was monumental, it was recorder as one of the most brutal battles in the history of the clock tower. The battle had no winner or loser because the teachers stop them before they destroy more things.

The repercussions of their actions were immediately, the same day they were called to the headmaster's office. Their battle cost the clock tower tons of money and their expulsion was on check but the headmaster decided to forgive them if they do a mission for the clock tower.

Their job was to end all the anomalies that recently appeared in Fuyuki city, Japan. Until they end all the anomalies they are not allow to return to the clock tower and if they fail their education was over….or they will be death.

But why she needed to work with this witch?!

The headmaster probably thing the same so they send a supervisor to watch their actions so they don't do what they did before.

It was great, her entire magi career was hanging on the edge and she need to work with this cow and a babysitter.

"Ara, what is that frown on your face, Tohsaka-san?" Speaking of cows, the big cow started to talk. "Are you feeling constipated?"

"Not at all, Lluvia-san." Rin responded with a fake smile but obviously mad in the inside. "But thank you for your concern."

"It's not a problem, after all that's what friends are for." Lluvia faking smiled at her. "Speaking of problems, shouldn't the supervisor already be here."

"For what we know he arrived before our flight, he should be waiting for us on the arrivals lounge."

"Any idea of how he looks like?"

"No." No they didn't know nothing about their supervisor, like nothing at all. They didn't his age or physical appearance, they didn't even know his name for folk's sake. "But he knows about us so he would come to contact to us when he see us."

"Even so, I wonder what kind of person he would be."

"Someone strong and with experience, it is a mission from the clock tower after all." This was one of the questions they being asking to themselves for the last twelve hours. Perhaps the clock tower send one of their enforcers, it would make sense to send someone with experience to supervise them.

Maybe it was one of the teachers or maybe this one of the rare cases when the Catholic Church and the clock tower worked together in order to stop a bigger threat.

Whoever this man was, they will be locked together with him until all of this is over.

So they arrive to the lounge, hundreds of peoples were waiting inside. Families or lovers being reunited, tourists visiting Japan for the first time, business men coming from overseas, and their supervisor was among them.

The girls looked around to see someone who could be remotely similar to what they could image he could be like. Someone between twenty and forty years old with an aura of professionalism surrounded him.

Minutes passed and they couldn't find him, they were starting to get nervous. It is some kind of punishment for what they did? If it was, they fall in without even notice it.

She was staring the get irritated, did this asshole forget to take them?! What kind of supervisor didn't come for his people?!

Rin wanted to scream and rip off her hair but that was beyond her at this point, besides, if she did something like that Lluvia wouldn't stop mocking her for losing her composure. But her rage and Lluvia's searching go away when they watch a little girl completely alone and lost, the latter was evident because she was looking everywhere disparity.

She was really pretty, her hair was blonde and long. It was perfect care of, it looked soft and they could smell her shampoo from here. Everything about her was perfect! Her face was adorable, blue eyes and delicate skin like snow. But she wasn't wearing girls' clothing, well it wasn't that boyish either, she was wearing a white shirt under a black vest and blue long shorts with socks.

It was really expensive clothes, they both could tell for how good the material looked at first sight.

Suddenly her blue eyes saw them.

"Excuse me!" Even her voice was perfect! She sounded like a little angel! Wait! She needed to focus! The girl was coming here! "You two!"

"Us?" Lluvia asked, the girl walked here rapidly. When she was in front of them the blonde haired girl smiled at the little one. "Are you lost?" She asked with actual concern for the little girl.

"Eh? Ah! N-No, I'm not lost at all!"

"Then why-?"

"Are you miss Tohsaka and miss Edelfelt?"

Their eyes wined in surprise. How this girl knew their names? Perhaps she was the assistant of their supervisor.

"Yes, we are. Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing myself." The girl bowed. "My name is Noah Haranka and will be your supervisor, it's a pleasure to meet you."

….

…

…

..

.

"WHAAAAT?! HOW?! WAIT, ARE YOU A BOY?!"

* * *

 **Homugahara primary school:**

The bell for lunch time echoed through the school, a lot of children were cheering that the current lesson ended and they didn't have to keep learning.

"Illya! Let's eat together!" A cheerful looking girl screamed, she was blonde haired and had two hair buns.

"Hey, don't bug people like that, Tatsuko!" Another girl grabbed the cheerful one, this one had black hair, glasses and twin braids.

"She looks pretty excited today." Two other girls came in, one with short black hair and the other with long pink hair.

"Yeah, but I agree with her. Let's eat with Illya."

The center of the attention was an albino girl, with red eyes and all. Like the others girls she was wearing the school uniform, and like them she was ten years old.

"Sure, let's eat!" She cheerfully smiled at her friends.

Her name was Illyasviel von Einsbern but all her friends call her Illya for short. She was half Japanese from her father and half German from her mother, so she obviously stand out from all the children in school.

This was her group of friends since first grade, a group full of girls: Tatsuko, Mimi, Suzuka and Nanaki. They were all good friends, some have more quirks than others like Suzuka and her…hobby.

Tatsuko was the most energetic of the group, always screaming and jumping around. Thankfully Suzuka was there to stop her.

Mimi and Nanaki were more composed and quiet, especially Mimi. They were always trying to calm things when everything was too noisy.

Speaking of noisy….

"Catch it! Catch it!"

"Shut up and throw it!"

The boys of the classroom were throwing at each other chalk like it was some kind of war. One of those things almost hit her!

"Can you idiots stop throwing like a bunch of retards?!"

"Shut up, Kurikara!"

"Say that again, Hondo!"

"C-Calm down, Suzuka-chan."

The boys of her classroom were….boys, the kind that you would expect to be, noisy, loud and rude. She didn't understand what was the point of throwing chalk at each other? And then they complain that Taiga scolded them afterwards.

"Why are boys this hard to deal with?"

"Well, not all boys are the same."

"You say it because you're little brother is only nice to you, I heard that he is quite the trouble maker."

"He is too young, that's all…"

"Speaking of boys, a new student is coming tomorrow from Europe and from what I heard is a boy."

"Illya, your mother is from Europe, right?"

"Yes, Germany but I never go there even if a part of me it's from there."

"I wonder how he would be."

"Hopelly, he will be better than these assholes." After saying that, a chalk hit her behind her head. "That's it! You're done, Hondo!"

"Beat the crap out of them, Suzuka!"

"H-Hold on, there's no need for violence!"

" _From Europe, huh?"_

Like she had said even being half German, she never went to Germany or any part of Europe. Heck, she never went out of Japan in her entire life.

For what the books, internet and television said Europe sounded pretty cool. The Eiffel tower, Venice's channels, the Rome coliseum, the castles and more. There were too many things to see in the world and she was here, sitting in a classroom at a small town.

No that she disliked the live she had, she had a tons of friends and her onii-chan with her. So she wouldn't ask for more…

…well, maybe for a little more of excitement in her life. She had the new season of "magical girl Musashi" but that was it, nothing more. Sellas, her maid, was worried for her for watching too many anime. Not like she was to become a neet for watching a kid's show, right? Even so, she sometimes wonder how would be like to be a magical girl. Flying around, using magic and saving the day.

She also wondered how Europe would be like.

A girl can dream, right?

The lunch time ended and they returned to class, she worked hard as always. But Nanaki's info about the new students pinch her curiosity; there was gonna be another kid with foreign blood like her, well, maybe he was full foreign.

She hoped that he was a good person, though. Maybe they could be friends or perhaps he is like the other boys on her classroom and wouldn't interact with her at all.

That Hondo was the worst of the bunch, he was the ace of the Kendo club and a total jerk with all the girls, especially with Suzuka. He thinks that he can do anything because his dad runs the biggest mall of all Fuyuki and he has been the winner of the last kendo championship.

And like every jerk he was surrounded by a group of jerks that praise everything that he does.

If the new student was like them, she will give up on men.

The ring bell echoed again but this time it means that the classes were over and they were free to go home. But she wasn't going home yet, when the ring bell she grabbed all her stuff and put it inside her back and run.

"Where is Illya going so fast?" One of her friends asked when they saw her go.

If she was fast enough she was perhaps to get time, she even ignored Fujimura-sensei yelling at her that she didn't have to run on the hallways.

She was very athletic for someone of her age, she was the fastest girl in her school! But why she was running? Where she needed to go so fast?

Well, her answer was responded when she reached the Homugahara academy.

"Onii-chan!" She yelled cheerfully, at the entrance was a teenage boy with a bicycle. He was about seventeen years old, his hair was orange and his eyes yellow. His name was Emiya Shirou, her big brother.

"Hello, Illya." The boy greet her with a smile. "You came from school?"

"Yep, let's go home together!" Her brother always make her feel really happy, he was probably the nicest boy he ever met.

Maybe because he was a high school boy and not an elementary boy, actually even when he was an elementary student he acted very mature and nice.

Well, it was her onii-chan after all.

"Hey, Onii-chan, what about we do a race to home?"

"Are you sure? I have a bicycle it would be unfair."

"Well, maybe if you let me ride-"

"TOO SLOW!"

"Hue!"

He tricked her! Her own brother tricked her! How dare he!

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiitttttttttttt!" Illya came running at full speed, even matching the same speed as the bicycle.

"W-What?! Hold on, aren't you going too fast?! Isn't that bad for your body?!"

"I-I can do the fifty meters with no problems, Onii-chan!"

"I see, well I will go slower."

"Good, 'cause I'm exhausted. C-can I take a ride?

"Two people can't ride it."

Yeah, her onii-chan was the best.

* * *

 **Inside a limousine in Fuyuki:**

Japan was a complete different culture that he was used to, everything was so different here. To the ads, to the technology, to the food, everything. It was quite overwhelming for someone of his age.

The flight was very long, he has never been on a plain for so long. They were more than twelve hours long! How can people travel like this?! And apparently they are flights longer than his! But overall everything was fine, he was a minor sure but his father helped him to get into that plain without adult supervision.

His father is truly amazing.

Let him have this mission alone, his first mission, was the most important matter in his entire life until now. He couldn't let him down, he trusted him with this.

His job was to supervise these ladies from the clock tower and eliminate all the anomalies here in Japan. If he was able to succeed, his parents were going to be proud of his deeds.

But even with this kind of thoughts he was still a child and he was a little excited to be here alone without anyone telling him when to go to sleep or what to eat. But what excited him the most what the new cellphone his parents gave him before he left the country: an Iphone8 plus.

This was the latest model available on the market. No, it wasn't even on the market yet! Apparently this was to release next year! How did they make it?!

Well they give it to him so he could communicate with them overseas, he already text them that he arrived safely and he was about to meet with his companions.

He didn't know too much about them but for what he knew they were on serious problems if they don't succeed their mission.

If they work hard together they will succeed, right?

"What kind of joke is this?!"

"Could you be a little more elegant, Tohsaka? You're scaring Noah-kun."

"SHUT UP! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT I'M IN THIS MESS!"

The young Noah Haranka could only smile awkwardly while they discussed. Miss Tohsaka didn't take well that an eleven year old boy was her supervisor. Miss Edelfelt accepted almost immediately, she was quite shock at first but she came to accept him.

But…

"There's a child present! How can you talk like a barbarian in front of him?" Lluvia used every excuse she could find to hug him tightly. "Fear not, Noah. I won't let her do anything to you."

"P-Please release me, Miss Edelfelt!" He was blushing hard, why every teenage girl wanted to him so badly?! All the older girls he met before tried everything to touch him or hug him, it was always the same excuses _"You're so cute for being a boy!" "He looks just like a doll!" "I want to eat you so badly!"_

It was really embarrassing that all people immediately assume he was a girl because of his looks. He was a boy in every sense of the word!

"Yes, yes, as you wish." She released him but he could tell that his fluttered face was what she wanted to see.

"I'm still don't believing that a ten year old-!"

"I'm eleven years old."

"It doesn't matter! You're a child! How are you even capable of doing this mission?"

"I wouldn't be assign if I wasn't capable at all, miss Tohsaka."

"And what is with that looks?!"

"T-This is how I always have been!"

"My, Rin-san. Are you actually that jealous of his cuteness?" A fourth voice came from the inside of her suitcase, it sounded feminine and had a mocking tone. "I admit that the fact that a boy is cuter than you shows your failure as a g-"

"YOU SHUT UP TOO, YOU DAMN USELESS STICK!"

From her suitcase a flying stick came out, it was red colored and its body was composed by a big circle with a star inside and wings surrounding its body.

So this was the (in) famous mystic code, Magical Ruby.

"Forgive her, Noah-San! Her entire womanhood feels threaten by your natural looks!"

"Who's womanhood is being threaten, you stupid crap?!"

"Don't be like that, Rin-San! There's nothing wrong to admit defeat! Just look at him!" The stick flied closer to him. "Look at his features! A straight long and silky hair! A beautiful and delicate face! Porcelain kind skin! And a slim and thin body type! This cuteness cannot be handling by a single girl, so only a trap can be this cute!"

All the things she (a stick had a gender to begin with?) say to him about his body made him feel…disgusted.

"Miss Tohsaka, can you restrain your stick?" Wow, a phrase that he will think to ever say.

"It's not my fault! She never listens to me! This stupid thing do whatever it wats!"

"Ara, having problems with your Mystic code? What a shame, but thankfully Sapphire and I don't have that problem. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, Lluvia sama." The other mystic code responded and came out, this was the other stick: Magical Sapphire.

She looked different from sapphire not only because this one was blue instead of red, for instance her star had six points instead than five and she have wings that resemble a bow than actual wings.

"It is a pleasure to work with you, Noah-sama."

"No, the pleasure is mine." Thanking a flying talking magical stick, a situation he never thought to have.

At these moments he was doing what his father told him:

" _Noah when I was your age they were a lot of matters that I couldn't comprehend. So I learned that no matter how ridiculous or nonsensical is your situation, you don't question anything. You just nodded and act quietly, and eventually they will stop bothering you."_

Father perhaps was one of the wisest of persons that he ever met even if his advices were odd. But right now, they were keeping him sane.

"Leaving nuisances and presentations aside, how is the situation in Fuyuki?"

The tone inside the car changed, now they were talking business. "The data report said that the average number of anomalies per night is of 3, and is expected to increase during the next months."

"3 per night? How many casualties have been until know?"

"Thankfully there haven't been any casualties yet. The detected anomalies are barely new but we need to destroy them before they can develop any further."

"So how many anomalies are we dealing now?"

"Twenty-one and we should expect more for tonight."

Miss Tohsaka groaned and he didn't blame her, the amount of anomalies they needed to care of was quite troublesome.

"But if we cooperate together, the anomalies will be ended before they develop." He smiled but he realize his mistake when-

"Indeed, Noah!" Lluvia jumped immediately and trapped him inside her arms. "We should fight together against all evils!"

"Please stop hugging me, Miss Edelfelt!"

"You should be thankful, trappy boy. A lot of men will kill to be in your place."

"I don't care what other men want! And please don't call me 'trappy boy'!"

"The two of you, stop messing with the kid." Miss Tohsaka stepped in. "And what is with 'we'? Are you going to fight too?"

"Of course! I cannot let you fight the anomalies at your own! You are my responsibility. Besides I cannot let a person fight alone without helping them, much less a lady."

"A lady, huh?" Miss Tohsaka crossed her arms and for the first time she smile at him. "You are quite the gentleman, no?"

"My parents raise me well, Miss Tohsaka." He admitted with little blush on his face.

Then the limousine stopped.

"We have arrived to your home." Noah commented, outside was an enormous mansion that didn't belong to either of them.

"Wait, what did you mean with that? You don't expect us to live together?" Rin smiled fainted away quickly.

"Considerate it a test for the two of you, if you two can't do something as simple as live under the same roof how can I expect that you battle together against the anomalies?"

He got them there, he needed both girls to cooperate or they could never complete their mission.

"Oh my, looks like the trap have a sadistic side~!"

"Do you not call me a 'trap' or 'sadistic'?"

"Are you coming with us as well?"

"No. I live in another place by my own, besides, I don't have to supervisor the twenty-four hours of the day. Or would you like that someone watch you sleep, changing and going to the bathroom? At the very least I trust the both of you can act like adults until night, right?"

Both girls looked at each other and glared at each other, they didn't like the idea at all but their careers were at risk.

"Fine, we'll try to live together."

"That's all what I ask, with that clear, I will see you at night."

The magus girls exited the car, he didn't need them to be friends or to pretend that they like each other. He only needed to work together and that's it.

They are both seventeen year old girls, what could be wrong?

" _Noah, if you ever feel that something is going to wrong. It doesn't mean that things will go wrong, it means that the worst possible outcome is going to happen."_

Father, why you have to be so wise?

* * *

 **Emiya residence:**

Today has been a good day for her. The DVDs that she ordered came, she got a little spoilers because Liz was already seeing them when she came home. Sella scolded her for watching the entire season in a row but it was worth it.

But now she has to wait to the next season! The season ended in a cliffhanger, how could they?! She wanted to know if Musashi survived the battle against Sojiro!

She needed to clear her thoughts, maybe a bath would calm her.

So she went to the bathroom and prepared everything, and she dive in into her tub.

"Aahhh~! It feels so good~" Bathing with hot water feels great after a long day.

Even with that cliffhanger the season was great! Mushashi was really cool during her battles scenes!

"Magical girl, huh?" She wondered if it was normal for girls at her age to be a magical girl. To fly around, using magic and fighting monsters. "And perhaps for find…love?"

The image of an orange haired teenager boy popped out when she said that last sentence.

…..

….

….

"HAHAHA! T-THAT IS NOT POSIBLE, RIGHT?! IT'S JUST MY IMAGINATION!" She screamed like she was trying to deny everything to an invisible person. "Huh?"

From the window of the bathroom she could see multiple sparkles in the night sky. "Fireworks?"

* * *

 **At the sky:**

That boy Noah trust them, he trust them- SCREW THAT BOY! SHE WAS GOING TO KILL THIS BITCH!

"Is that all you're got, Tohsaka-san?"

"Why don't you come here and see?!"

Both girls were shooting at each other mana bullets, they have been like this for the last five minutes. She didn't longer remember what kicked this fight and she didn't care anymore, she just wanted her to kill her.

So they used their mystic codes to transform and until then they have been fighting since then on the night sky.

"I see then we should take this matter seriously!" Lluvia stick started to glow, she was about to use a powerful attack

But so did her!

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Both girls screamed at the same time, from their sticks two beams of pure mana were fired.

But their beams never clashed, instead they were destroyed by a flash of light.

Where did that thing come-? Oh no, it wasn't a thing. IT was him!

Their supervisor was standing between the clash of beams with no injures but he wasn't wearing the same clothing that before.

For instance he was wearing Victorian style clothing, showing his delicate features. He was wearing white pants with blue kneepads, a blue frilled jacket with a white shirt underneath, he also have a white cape that resemble the form of a lily, his hair was now tied by a low ponytail and on the top of his head was a feather hat.

Even with this clothing he was looking amazingly beautiful….how was he able to look so elegant?

"I will just ask you one, stop this madness at once!" His voice didn't sound angelical or adorable, it sounded very serious. "I cannot believe that you ladies couldn't stay aside your difference for only one night."

"She started it!"

"Well, I'm ended it!"

Rin was getting really mad at him. Only because he was chosen as a supervisor he believe better than them?! She was a first rate magus, the heir of the Tohsaka family! Why did she have to take orders from a kid of a family she never heard in her entire life?!

"You have been given two of the most powerful mystic codes that ever existed and you choose to use them for an idiotic duel!"

"N-Noah-kun, I swear for the honor of the Edelfelt family that I tried to reason-!"

"Hush! I will not stand your lies, Miss Edelfelt!" The boy was truly angry at them. "You people do not deserve to wield this power."

"How dare-?!"

"Stop bitching around, you know he is right." Ruby interrupted her yelling. "You girls were trying to find any excuse to fight and you are using us for your gain."

"Ara, looks like your-"

"I agree with nee-sama, Lluvia-sama. Neither of you are suitable for being our masters anymore."

"As she says, that's why…" Both stick escaped from their hands. "…WE ASK FOR A NEW MASTER~!"

"Wait! Come back here!"

"Rin-san, instead of yelling at us you and Lluvia-san should be working on your landing strategy."

"Eh?"

Now that they said it, their magical uniforms disappeared and they returned to have their regular clothes. And without the power of the sticks they couldn't keep flying.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both magi screamed in fear, falling at full speed.

But they didn't hit the ground, instead they were both still floating in mid-air. The look up and see that the pretty boy was grabbing them by both hands.

"You both realize that I can write an expulsion letter for the both of you?"

* * *

 **Back at the Emiya residence:**

"Hmm?" Illya was looking through the bathroom's window but she couldn't tell what she was watching. "Ah! If I turn off the light I will see it better!" So she walked to the switch and turned off the lights. In the dark she returned to the window to see well.

But she couldn't see anything, in fact, nothing was there. Maybe it over- No! Something sparkle! It looked like it was falling down!

"A shooting star? No, it's tinier and it's coming down! It's coming this way!"

 ***Click***

The bathroom lights returned and everything was bright again, she also heard the sound of the door being opened.

When she turned her back, she saw her brother entering the bathroom with a towel on his waist.

….

…

…

"T-the lights were off and I…" Both of them were blushing but Illya's face was getting more fluttered about the points of tears. "I-I get it! I'm soorryyy!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" She cried while trying to covering her naked body but something passed on the top of her head.

"GUAH!" And hit her brother right to the face, knocking him out in the process.

"W-What?! Onii-chan?!"

Shirou was lying unconscious on the ground with a trail of blood dropping but something was moving on the top of him.

"Poor kid, he didn't deserve such an end. Oh well, it doesn't matter! But what matters now that you little girl is that you're in front of the Magical Ruby-chan~! The stick of love that justice that choose as the next magical girl who will fight against evil!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

That's it, no more anime for her.

* * *

"Can you be faster?! We need that stick back!" Miss Tohsaka was yelling at him since they landed on the ground. She was right tough, they needed to find the mystic codes before the anomalies started to attack.

His sixth sense was quite devolved so it will be a matter of minutes until they catch Ruby again. Miss Edelfelt was doing the same with Sapphire but he wasn't sure how good her tracking abilities were.

Although, finding a talking mystic code in a not magical town can't be that hard.

"Are you going to answer me or what?"

"Miss Tohsaka, are you sure that you are in the right position to being asking those kinds of questions?"

"Okay, I fight Lluvia all right! But it was your job to watch over us and you fail."

"I told you that was a test and you completely failed, the both you."

"GRRNNNNN!"

He was very young but Miss Tohsaka was winning the award for "the hardest person to deal with", he only hope than no one manage to surpass her or he would lose his mind.

But luckily he had found it, apparently was inside this house but he couldn't knock the door and ask if he could go inside to find a magic stick. That's was out of the picture. Then how should he approach this.

"We should try to go to the back entrance, if someone spots us you erase their memories, okay?" Rin nodded and follow his trail. They needed to be cautious or they will be spotted like some kind of weirdos.

"What are you doing?!" A scream came from inside the house, Noah raised his sight to see an open window.

"Ara, so you actually are into that~?!"

"I am not!"

"That's definitely Ruby."

"Indeed."

Now they need a plan, maybe if they cut off the lights they could sneak in and take it away in the confusion. Or ask Rin to hypnotize all the residents to let them in.

"I told you that's not it!" Once again the same person yelled but when the scream stopped a great light emerged from the room that the yelling came from.

"No way! That thing found a new master!" Miss Tohsaka exclaimed. This was bad, a civilian was involve if he wasn't fast enough she will be in danger.

The light faded away, meaning that whoever Ruby chose as its new Master was transformed into a magical girl.

"There it is!" Miss Tohsaka screamed and jumped to the window, Ruby was at hand's catch so she grabbed it when it saw it.

"An old hag?!"

"Who is an old hag?!"

"Aaahhh!"

When she pulled Ruby out someone else was dragged with it. It was a young girl about his same age but she was now what she expected for a Japanese girl.

A white haired girl with red eyes, even if she wasn't Japanese her appearance was odd for people standards. But what surprised him the most that she was wearing a pink dress similar to what Miss Tohsaka was wearing before.

"W-Who are you, people?!" The girl was understandable confused of her situation and he didn't blame her, it was weird even for him.

"Hehehe, I finally find you…" His companion was splitting a dark aura that would scare anyone nearby. "You stupid stick, come back at me!"

"I can't do that anymore, Rin-san! Become it happens that this girl is my new master! Meet Illyasviel von Einsbern!"

He could sworn that he heard how Miss Tohsaka's teeth clenching in anger.

"H-Hold on! I was deceived by this thing! I don't want to be a Master or anything!" Poor girl she didn't deserve any of this, they needed to end this quickly and erase her memories.

But for his surprise (and relief), Miss Tohsaka managed to calm herself. "I get it, can I have it back?"

"Eh? Ah, y-yes."

Huh, that well better than he expected…why his father words echoed inside his head?

"W-what?!"

"M-My hand doesn't let go…"

Oh no…

"It's a shame, Rin-san. But my date has been uploaded, this girls is my new master. And I can have another if I don't allow-GUH!" The stick was crushed into the wall.

Somehow he expected that something bad to happen tonight, it was a deep feeling inside his body-

"¡!"

This was bad! Really bad! Why at this thing needed to happen?!

"Tohsaka, grab the girl and run!"

"Why?!"

"An anomaly is close and is coming right-!"

A shadow lured behind his back, it feel like a dread present coming right to him. Something roared like a beast, his body reacted by instinct and avoided the attack. His opponent was completely black like it was make out of shadows, its body wasn't human instead it resemble a werewolf.

He could hear that girl screaming in fear and yelling 'what is that thing?' That thing was an anomaly given form, and it was looking for good flesh. But he wouldn't be part of that dish, neither those two.

"Tohsaka!"

"Right on it!"

She obeyed without complains, the teenage girl grabbed the little one and started to get away as fast as she could.

Fighting the anomaly here would let to casualties, the fight should be handle somewhere else where no one could get hurt.

The two girls and boy escaped but the monster was right on their tracks.

Think Noah! Think! Miss Tohsaka doesn't have her mystic code at hand and the girl didn't know how to use (plus she was an innocent civilian). But in the other hand, it was just one anomaly he could take it alone.

" **AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"**

It was howling? Whyyyyy—oh for the love of god! Why the report about the anomalies per night was so exactly?! Two exactly wolf creatures answered its call! Now it was three versus one!

" _Calm down. Father's training was more intense than these two monsters, I can handle this."_ While it was true that training with his father was hard and three monsters wouldn't be nothing compared to that. But it was the other matter that he had to protect the girl from them.

His attention was directed at the incoming claw heading to his face, the boy stopped the attack with his sable. That monster was stronger than he expected making lose balance of his body. One of his companions hit him in the chest, sending him meters away.

But for the good side, he had the attention of the three. Recovering himself, he put himself into en garde position.

Three against him, it looked like it was unfair fight but not impossible.

The werewolf attacked him but he was ready for battle, the beast was mindless it didn't have a rational mind. Not even an animal attacked this badly, evading its attack with ease. He digger his sable into its chest, the werewolf groaned in pain and started to bleed.

Regeneration? No, it was still bleeding. High resistance then.

The best course of action was to hit and run, hit and run, a straight up battle could be dangerous for him.

A beast managed to sneak up behind his back, their speed was outstanding almost unbelievable for him.

" **GUAAHHH!"**

Both claws attacked the little boy but it never connected, instead it just hit air. You see, there was a reason that they speed was **almost** unbelievable it was because his speed was completely unbelievable.

Noah was already behind its back, reversing their roles. With a swing, the monster head fell down and roll. After the attack, the body of the monster was becoming dust.

Now things were different, it was two versus one.

Their companions roared, like they were trying to scare him. Poor things, they efforts were useless-

" **AUUUUUUU!"**

" **AAAUUUUUUUUUUUU!"**

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUU!"**

" **UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"**

More howlings, they were more howlings!

" _Thankfully there haven't been any casualties yet. The detected anomalies are barely new but we need to destroy them before they can develop any further."_

" _So how many anomalies are we dealing now?"_

" _Twenty-one and we should expect more for tonight."_

How stupid! How could he forget something so vytal! Wait, the others anomalies weren't coming at him. No! Those two!

* * *

What was going on? A moment ago she was having a relaxing bath and now she was running from black monsters.

Was this some kind of dream? Did she drink some shampoo and was having hallucinations for intoxication?

Yeah, that was it. There was no magic talking stick and she wasn't a magical girl-

" **ROOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!"**

"KYAAAHH!"

"Like hell!" The twin-tails girl shot something at the beast, it didn't kill it but send it away. "Dammit, they are too many."

Oh god! Oh god! OH GOD IT WAS REAL! Everything was real, it wasn't a dream! They were surrounded by at least a dozen of beasts! H-How can-no, they're going to die!

"What are you doing, Illya-san?! Fight!"

"How?!"

"Did you forger?! I'm the magic stick of love and justice, fighting bad guys is my reason to be!" Wait if she was a real magical girl then that means that she could fight like Musashi!

"Magical cutter!" Illya swing Ruby like a sword, from it a circular beam came out and hit the beasts. "It work!"

" **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** The monsters yelled, the monster that were focus on Rin put their eyes on her.

"Ah…ah…hehe…" She might mess up things for doing that. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" One of them was coming right to her.

"Don't stand there, kill it!"

"F-FIRE!" She shot a fireball at the monster, it was lucky that she got its head. "D-Did I kill it…?"

"Idiot, don't stop!"

"Eh?"

She didn't remember what hit her, it was so fast that her eyes couldn't react or see when the monster hit het. Illya fell down but…she wasn't hurt at all.

The older girl was doing her best to help her but the monsters overwhelmed her, she was on the floor. Illya saw her that she was still fighting even when she was completely surrounded.

But all of the sudden a flash of light appeared, it moved as fast as the monster who hit her. Cuts appeared out of nowhere in their bodies, this helped Rin to be free from them and initiate her counterattack. From her fingers she shot magic balls that destroyed all her enemies.

The flash of light vanished in front of her and it was replaced by a beautiful girl, her hair was long and blonde with blue eyes. When she saw her she thought that she looked like musketeer like the ones she saw in books and movies.

"Are you fine?" The girl smiled at her when she asked how she was, her face blushed. H-how could a girl look this handsome?

"Y-Yes."

"It was about time you show up, where you waiting for a dynamic entrance, boy?" Ruby said to her wi- wait, SHE WAS A BOY?!

How?! How a boy can be this beautiful?! He made all the girls she knew hide in shame from his beauty!

" **AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"** A monster jumped to him, the boy used his sword to stop the monster's jaws. He put his feet on its chest and he let the weight to making him fall, using the same weigh he threw it away.

The boy didn't rest for too long, being his next action to grab her arm. "Let's go!" He took her away from harm, she screamed at him to tell her what was going on but he ignored her. "Kaleidoscope, help her to fly."

To fly? What did he me- "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

She was flying! Oh god, they were flying like Musashi! This was so cool! They were flying towards the stars! From here she could see all the houses from her neighborhood, even her own house!

But then she looked down and saw a pack of beasts wanting their lives. If they landed they would be eaten alive by them.

"Illyasviel."

"Y-Yes."

"I need you to cover me from up here."

"Eh?! You're going down there?!"

"I cannot let this anomalies to keep evolving, is my mission to take care of them."

"Mission? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing you should know but what you must know is that if we don't cooperate together you will certainly die."

"D-Die?! I don't wanna die!"

"That's why I need your help. Kaleidoscope, will you help her?"

"Of course~! This girl is my new Master and I will give her everything I got to protect her!"

"Very well, I trust you both with this." With that, the boy started to fell at full speed. The monsters were pilling on the top to each other to get him.

He stepped on the head of one of them and jumped away from them, it was a battle of ten versus one. An unfair battle.

"Aaahhhh!" The blonde kid charged with his blade at hand, his enemies did the same.

T-This boy was fighting against this monsters alone, she couldn't see the twin tails girl anywhere nearby. He was in danger! "Illya-san, can you stop watching and help him?" The stick in her hands talked, she saw how he impaled one of the beasts with his sword but…it got stuck.

And there was a monster behind him!

"No!" Illya screamed terrified and without notice she shot a ball to the monster, saving him for the incoming attack and gave him enough time to retrieve his sword and attack that same monster.

She did it! She helped!

But her happiness was short because they were more monsters besides those two, so while he charged to them she was firing at them with her magic powers. Some of them ignored the boy and focus on her, but he was smart enough to realize that and use it at his favor. Those idiots who put attention on her, regretted when his sword cut their heads off.

It started at ten versus one and it decreased to eight versus one, to seven versus one, to five, to three, to…

" **ROOOOOAAAARRRR!"**

"Aahhhhh!"

…one versus none.

T-They did it! They defeated the monsters! This was like a dream come true! It was like when Musashi and Yoichi team-up together against the ninety-eight ronins! It was on her top 3 of best fights in the entire series!

"We won!" She cheerfully screamed.

"Good job, Illya-san! You did great on you first battle!"

"Y-Yes, I did well. I did well!" Somehow been able to do all this stuff make her feel a little happy, but she stopped celebrating when the blonde boy appeared in front of her. He wasn't smiling, not because he was angry or mad.

"Kaleidoscope."

"Yes?"

"You can't change Masters?"

"Only if I allow it."

"You have no intention to returning to Miss Tohsaka position?"

"To be honest, I didn't want to be her partner from the beginning. Besides, you have seen how Rin-san acts. She won't be the most cooperative of partners and goes the same with Lluvia-san."

"And this girl does?"

"She helps you more and hears you more than Rin did all day."

"She is a civilian."

"And my Master."

The boy closed his eyes in frustration. He keep quiet for a while, Illya wanted to say something but it was better if she step back for a second. Taking a deep breath, he reopened his eyes.

"*sigh* I have to think this deeply, Kaleidoscope please send her home safely."

"Roger~!"

"W-Wait, what did you decide?"

"Nothing yet, but I will tell you tomorrow. For the main time, go back to your home and rest. Good night." The boy disappeared in flash of light before she could say something else.

* * *

 **Emiya Residence:**

The sunlight passed through her window, gently touching her cheeks. It was too early to wake up, after staying all night fighting those-

….

…

…

Wait….WHAT HAPPEN LAST NIGHT?!

She immediately wake up when everything came back to her: she and her brother naked in the bath, a flying magical talking stick that granted her the powers of a magical girl, a boy who looked like a girl and a fight against ninety-eight ronin.

…

…

..

No, it was just a dream-

"Good morning, Illya-san~! The sun is already up~!"

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…no more anime for her.

* * *

 **Homugahara elementary School:**

"You don't look very well, Illya. Did something happen last night?"

"The lights when off yesterday when I was bathing and I hit myself in the darkness."

"Buahaha, that's sucks, girl."

"Yeah, it sucks."

Illya was exhausted for what happened yesterday, everything was real. The monsters, the powers and the magic. All real.

The magic stick called Ruby confirmed everything this morning.

Thankfully, her brother didn't remember anything that happened yesterday. He said that something (Ruby) hit him yesterday and wake up with a bruise on his noose. It was for the best, she didn't want him to remember her naked and she seeing his…

"Are you really okay? Your face is quite red."

"I'M OKAY! SEE?! TOTALLY FINE! HAHAHA!"

"I-If you say so…"

"Hey, girls didn't the new boy come today?" Nanaki asked.

"Apparently, knowing how things work Taiga will make him to introduce himself in front all everyone."

"Certainly."

Honestly with everything that happen yesterday, she didn't care anymore about the exchange student. Whatever he was like, it didn't matter at all.

"I wonder how he is look like, maybe he is really handsome."

"Well, most of European people are blonde so it wouldn't be weird if he is too."

"Maybe he is a prince!"

"That's a little too much, Tatsuko."

The door of the classroom opened and Taiga came in. "Alright, children! On your seats, we're having a new student today!" All the class looked at Taiga with expectation, a lot of boys were looking to have a new friend and some girls were actually curious if he was really a prince. "Please come in."

"Yes." The boy (?) answered and entered the classroom, when he entered everyone, including her, wined their eyes in surprise.

"Please introduce yourself."

"Yes, my name is Noah Haranka and I'm from France. Is a pleasure to meet you all."

"No way, is that a boy?!"

"No is a girl!"

"But that kid is using a boy's uniform…"

"A true shota?!"

It was him, it was the same boy she met last night. Only now he wasn't wearing that costume from yesterday, instead he was wearing the boy's uniform of the school.

"Noah-kun, there's an empty seat behind Illya-san, the white haired girl on the back."

"I see, thank you very much." He walked to her and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"N-Nice to meet you." She blushed for pure nervousness, thankfully she managed to restrain herself from screaming when she saw him entering the classroom.

Without her knowledge, the magical stick inside her bag was laughing with wicked intentions.

" _My, my, this is an interest scenario. I know that choosing this little girl was the right choice. Now is your turn to entertain me, trappy boy_ ~."

* * *

 **Well guys that's chapter one or card one, I decided to call them like that to give it more style. There's a lot I want to talk about it: Yes, is a harem fanfic. Yes, Miyu and Chloe/Kuro are going to be in it.**

 **And other famous fate characters, that I give an obvious hints on the firsts 100 words. I hope you can find her.**

 **Another thing about the nature of this fic, is that they are not going to fight the cards from the show instead anomalies like in FGO. But I will go more deeply in what they are in the next chapter, but short story short: the strongest anomalies will be Servants from the entire fate franchise. So I will ask you people who would want to see as an anomaly or a secondary character (Or even a harem character *wink* *wink*)**

 **Also, I know what you're thinking and let me clarify your doubts: They will be fanservice in this fic.**

 **Leave a review with your thoughts and suggestions, also follow me so that you won't miss next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, people. It's me again, listen, I want to thank you for all the support chapter one got. I dedicated this part to all those who follow and favorite the story until the publishing of this chapter:**

 **\- Bulldan**

 **\- Linosu**

 **\- CD123505**

 **\- luis014**

 **\- jmspikey**

 **\- ramul**

 **\- Starseg**

 **-Zetazero246**

 **\- Deka Deka**

 **\- Neo Aegis**

 **\- VonSiegfried**

 **\- DarkFire2498**

 **\- somebodied**

 **\- sain713**

 **\- gundam 09**

 **\- Saberwolf155**

 **\- alexsjd**

 **\- Sunfang193**

 **\- Thunderkitty09**

 **\- doctor3378**

 **\- Wrath5151**

 **\- joneik3**

 **\- AndyExtremer96**

 **\- N7Redwing**

 **\- spencermatthew019**

 **\- Narutofan50**

 **\- Pinkiepirate**

 **\- ImagineBreaker7**

 **\- shaky1997**

 **\- Lest Vermillion**

 **\- EnglishKitsune**

 **\- endofyourtime**

 **ImagineBreaker7 said something very interesting on his review and I like it, so don't worry I accept your request.**

 **One thing first, is that not all the chapters will have the same length, last chapter is over 8k and I have a problem that when I write so much I enter to a point that I just want to end the chapter. Of course, it doesn't mean that all the chapters are going to be short. Some will be others will be over 10k, it depends of what I'm writing.**

 **If anyone is curious about the ages of the characters this is a quick update:**

 **Illyasviel von Einsbern: ten years old.**

 **Noah Haranka: eleven years old**

 **Miyu Edelfelt: ten years old.**

 **Chloe von Einsbern/ Kuro: Less than a year (technically)**

 **Mysterious harem girl #1: thirteen years old**

 **Mysterious harem girl #2: eight years old.**

 **With this clear, let's dive into the chapter.**

* * *

 **Second card: Life as a magical girl**

 **Homugahara elementary school:**

As soon as the first bell was over and the break started, all the kids in her class jumped right into the new student: Noah Haranka.

"Noah-kun, which part of France are you from?"

"I'm from the south of Paris."

"Then you have been in the Eiffel tower?"

"I have, multiple times. Although it kinds of losses its charm after seeing it every day."

"Why are you in Japan?"

"My parents' work."

"Are you a prince?!"

"I do not have any connections with royalty…"

He answered every single questions from his new classmates with a kind smile, not matter what kind of question they ask he responded.

" _What are you doing?! Why are you here?! And what's going on?!"_ She wanted to ask him but knew that if she does it she will be in an awkward situation.

Then Hondo come closer to him, ignoring everyone else and ask:

"Are you really a boy?"

"Oi, Hondo! What the hell are you saying?!" Suzuka as always yelled at him.

"Look at him, he looks like a girl!"

"I can assure you that I'm a boy."

"Then prove it."

"I will do it if they weren't ladies present." His answer made some of the girls blushed. "Besides, why do you want see….my manhood?"

"Like hell I do!"

"I didn't know that you're into this kind of stuff Hondo." Suzuka say in a mocking tone but knowing her personally, she knew that SHE was the one into this kind of stuff.

"Can't we talk about something else?" Noah smiled, he was actually awkward about this conversation. "Oh yes, Miss Fujimura told me to ask you about the next periods."

"That's what you want to know? Well, today we already have math, so next is literature for two periods, a recess for launch, calligraphy and we end the day with history."

"I see, well I'm in trouble because I don't have all the book material yet. So I have to ask for someone to share their books with me." When he said that a lot of the girls blushed, it was quite obvious what they wanted from-

"Illya here can lend you a hand, Haranka-kun." The white haired girl flinched when her friend suggested her help. "After all, you're going to be neighbors so is better that you both get along."

Damn Suzuka! If this was a normal situation she would accept with no problems but everything about this was freaking weird! What was he planning to do here?! There's no way that he was a regular student after all he did last night against all those monsters.

What if he came here to get her?! The stick looked to be very important for them. And she remember that it said that she was bounded to her by contract, meaning that they couldn't separate even if she want it.

"Oh yes, I forgot about her. Sorry, I need you to share your books with me. If isn't a bother of course." Noah was talking nicely to her like a gentleman but she couldn't know if he was real or not.

Maybe if she plays along everything will be fine "S-sure, no problem."

"Thank you."

"Illya here is European like you."

"Really?"

"That's not true, well, not exactly, I have German blood from my mom."

"I see, so you're a half-blood as well."

"Y-You too?"

"Yes, my mother is French while my father is American. What about you?"

"Japanese father."

"Is that so, then I suppose that you being raised here for your whole life."

"Y-Yes."

Hold it! What's going on with these questions?! It started like a normal conversation but it felt like he was trying to get information from her.

"It's a shame Illya, you will no longer be the foreign beauty of the class anymore." Suzuka mocked her but the blonde boy didn't look please for what she implied.

"I'm not forward to get that tittle…"

"It's a joke! There's no way that you can stole Illya's title unless that you're a girl in drag."

"No."

"And when I have such tittle?!"

"Alright, children it's time to class!" Taiga came inside the classroom. "Noah-kun doesn't have the material yet so I need that someone share their books with him."

"Don't worry, Sensei. Illya-san already volunteered to help." Noah commented.

"Well, then join your desks together, and everyone open your books on page 25..."

Noah grabbed his desk and put it together, he was always smiling at her with that kind smile of his. But she wasn't sure if it was real.

"Again, sorry for bothering you."

"N-No, there's no problem, really." She was nervous but because she didn't know what he wanted with her. But when she pull her book off her bag, a note slipped under her arms. It wasn't hers, so it probally was his.

She grabbed the note and read:

" _Don't make scene. Meet me at the rooftop at launch break._

 _N."_

"It's something wrong?" Noah asked faking ignorance of the note he slipped.

"N-No, nothing is wrong."

"Well, can you open your book? I don't want to get behind the others."

"S-Sure…"

* * *

"Illya! Let's launch together!"

"Not today, Tatsuko."

"W-whaaaaat?!"

"That's odd coming from you, did something happen?"

"I have to take care of something, I promise that we launch tomorrow!" Illya excused herself from her friends and left the classroom. She needed to go to the roof and see what he want-

"Freedom at last!" A voice screamed of joy.

"W-What are you doing?! You can't go out here!" What the hell what was that thing doing?! It was a miracle that no one was looking here now.

"I'm being locked inside your bag for the last two hours! Give me a break!" Ruby was angry, Illya grabbed and reinserted inside her hat. "H-Hey, this is inhuman! I deserve to be treated fairly!"

"Please shut up!" The girl rushed her way to the rooftop, she needed to go before anyone else. _"C-Calm down, Illya. Maybe he just want to chat with you, there's no way that he is going to commit murder in school."_

That will be stupid, no one with a sane mind would kill someone inside a school. Except in America. Or that girl here in Japan that cut another classmate because they argue on facebook.

Okay, he could murder her.

But she needed to go, she didn't have any other choice.

So she came to the rooftop but for her surprise he wasn't there. The place was completely empty.

"Where is-?!" A hand close her mouth and another lifted her to the roof of the entrance. Her red eyes meet the blue orbs of the exchange student.

That was it, he was going to kill her.

"Listen closely because I will not repeat myself." Noah started to talk with a quiet and low voice. "I will ask you some questions and you will use your head to answer, I am clear?"

She nodded.

"Did someone follow you?"

She shake her head.

"Does anyone know that you are here?"

She repeated the same move.

"Did you tell someone about yesterday?"

She did it a third time.

"I will not harm you but you have to promise me that you will not scream or run away when I release yo-"

"RUBY CHOP!"

The magical stick strike his head with its body but the boy didn't flinch at its attack. As a matter of fact, he ignored completely.

"I will release you now." He let go off his grab and free her. Illya was again on the ground, followed by him. "I apologize for that abrupt meeting, I needed to know if someone was coming up here."

"I-I thought that you're gonna kill me."

"Did I give that impression? Well, is good to know that I can intimidate you for better or worse."

"I would have like to not be intimidate in general…"

"Indeed…" Noah sighed and walked away from the door. "I will reintroduce myself to you; my name is Noah Haranka."

"Illyasviel von Einsbern."

"A pleasure." He smiled. "Miss Illyasviel, I believe that you have a lot of question-"

"What are you doing?! Why are you here?! And what's going on?!" She screamed hysterically for good reasons.

"Calm down, I will answer all of your questions by one. Now, take a breath and start all over again."

The white haired girl take his advice and breath, she calm herself a little and start asking. "Who are you?"

"I already told you, I'm Noah Haranka."

"I-I know that! I mean, who're supposed to be?"

"That's a very good question and a hard one to answer. I should start by telling you that I'm an agent from the church that came to supervise two magus girl on their mission to exterminate all the anomalies in Fuyuki city."

…

…

..

"What?"

"Like I said is a hard question to answer and long as well." Noah grabbed something from inside his pocket. "Here." He tossed her a candy bar. "It's chocolate, you should eat something while we are here."

"Thank you." She open the envelope and take a bit, it was surprisingly good.

"It's Belgian chocolate, one of the best in the world." Belgian chocolate?! How curated was he?! "But you didn't came here to learn about chocolate, didn't you?" She shake her head. "Illyasviel, to put it simply: magic is real. Well, it was long ago. Today everyone who is a magus practice mage craft, it may sound like they are the same but mage craft is the ability to create stuff that one can make with technology."

"I-I'm sorry but I don't get it…"

"It doesn't matter but what you should get is that mage craft is completely hide from the entire world."

"Like a shadow organization!" She said excitedly.

"You're not wrong, they do operate from the shadows. That's why I ask you if you speak about what happen yesterday."

It makes sense, a secret organization would try everything on its reach to keep it that way.

"But what would happen to me if I decided to tell someone?"

"I believe you know the answer." A cold shiver run through her spine. "Don't worry, I wouldn't have killing you for that. But unfortunately I cannot speak for the other magus."

"You're a magus?"

"No, I'm an agent from the church."

"And that would be?"

"Let's say that I come from entire different shadow organizations: to summarize everything, the magi are magicians and the agents warriors."

"You're a warrior, then?"

"In other words, yes."

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Ruby screamed from the top of its lungs (if that thing has lungs from the beginning.) "HOW ARE YOU KIDS FORGETING ABOUT THE CUTE ALLY OF JUSTICE MAGICAL RUBY?!"

Illya and Noah looked at the talking stick with irritated looks. "Next question: what was is this thing?"

"I believe that it is self-explanatory and speaking of which." Noah walked towards Ruby. "There's something that I need to care of before we proceed with out conversation."

"What do you need, t-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The blonde haired boy grabbed Ruby with his right hand, in hand he walked toward the door and opened it. "What are you-?"

 ***SLAM!***

"GUUUH!"

He slammed the door against Ruby with full strength.

 ***SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!** **SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!***

It was quite the carnage to watch how Ruby was being beat down by a ten year old boy. After an entire minute of slamming Noah turned around. "Like I said before, I was send here to supervise two magus girls on their mission."

" _He is talking like nothing happen."_

"Ruby here, alongside the other stick name Sapphire, were handed by the headmaster of the clock tower in order to fight the anomalies."

"The clock tower?"

"The base of operations of the magi society."

"Ah."

"I was send here by the church to supervise them and support them but as you can see things didn't go so well."

"Ruby choose me as its master."

"While I understand that both Miss Tohsaka and Miss Edelfelt are quite hard to deal with, Ruby and Sapphire sudden decision to abandoned them put us on a terrible situation."

"T-Then what I should do now?"

"That what I've been wondering all night. Illyasviel, until last night you were a innocent civilian with no ties with the magus world. Involving civilians will not only be reckless but it could compromise the entire mission and expose magecraft to the world." Noah was tense, she could tell of how his body was suddenly stiff. "Ruby can't make another contract while its master is still living, neither can't you force it to abandon you."

"That's why you're going to ask me to help you, right?"

"Illyasviel." Noah looked her straight to her eyes. "This is dangerous, is not how the animated show you watch on television made them see. You can die."

"D-Die?"

"What you fought yesterday is nothing compare to what is going to come."

"What were those monsters anyways?"

"They are anomalies."

"Anomalies? What does that mean?"

"What it means, they are anomalies, things outside the normative."

"Even more than mages and warriors?"

"Je, well that will be a good definition. Thing of them like parasites: by their own they are nothing, you can get rid of them easily but if you let them be they multiply and become an army. And in the worst cases they become things too big to handle."

"A-Are you saying that they are more of those things…and wost?"

"Yes."

Once again a cold shiver ran inside her body. What happen yesterday looked so surreal to the point she thought she was dreaming but it was real and it was more of it.

"D-Do I have a choice here?"

"…No." Illya froze. "I need the power of the magical sticks in order to defeat the anomalies. Believe me, if I could I will let you go and you will never heard of this thing again but my situation doesn't allow me to let you go."

"Then I have to fight again?" She was shaking, she was scared for good reasons.

"Illyasviel." Noah grabbed her shoulders. "Listen to me, you will not fight the anomalies on your own. I'll be there to help you fight those things, so as the other two girls. I know that is scary and dangerous but I promise you this: if the situation turns out to be too much for you to handle we turn around immediately, okay?"

"But that wouldn't be bad for you?"

"It will be a neglect of my duties but you're now my responsibility. The fact that Ruby is on your hands it's on me and I will take full responsibility of your wellbeing."

"Y-You promise?"

"I swear to my parents' life that I will do anything in my hands reach to keep you safe." His words manage to calm her a little but just a little.

So that was it, huh? To believe that she wanted to be a magical girl before, well, you should be careful of what you wish, right?

"I'm truly sorry."

"Eh?" Noah left her shoulders and bow to her.

"I deeply sorry for all the trouble I threw upon you! Please, lend me your strength!" Illya's eyes were wide open by the sudden apologize and beg from the boy warrior.

He looked very concerned about all this and that when he realize how he felt. Until know she was thinking how much terrified about the matter but he was in a worse situation. If something happen to her it was going to be his fault and he will blame himself for it. This was his mission and he believe that he failed by dragging her into this.

"Jejeje…"

"W-What's so funny?"

"There's no need to you to bow and begging me, you already told me that I have no choice."

"Y-You're right but still you deserve an apology for what I did."

"Did you send Ruby to me?"

"No."

"Did you make all the anomalies that attack us last night?"

"Of course not."

"Then you didn't do anything wrong."

"But I'm forcing you to fight!"

"And you also told me that you will protect me from harm, didn't you?" Illya smiled and Noah blushed a little. "Don't get me wrong, I'm scared. This is too much for me but…it wouldn't be right to not help someone that needs it."

"Its dangerous."

"I know that! But even if you don't force me to do it, I will probably end up doing it."

"B-but why?"

"It's kinda embarrassing but….I always wanted to be an ally of justice." It was true, it was probably one of the reason of why she started to watch all those animes about magic girls from the beginning.

"Huh." For her surprise Noah didn't mock her or scream at her, instead he looked…shocked. "Oh my, I….didn't expect things to go that easily. I prepare an entire speech about duties and the greater good in order to convince you."

"S-Sorry."

"Don't be, I'm the one who is sorry for dragging you into this."

"I think that we should blame Ruby for that."

"…Indeed, that will be for the best."

They both started to laugh at the unconscious magic stick on the ground. "I feel a little calmer now, thanks to you."

"I see, I'm glad. Well…" Noah walked to the door and open it. "It's better that they don't see us coming down together."

"Wait, I have an idea."

* * *

"So Noah-kun, how did Illya convince to have lunch with us?"

"I was sitting alone and Illyasviel-san asked me if I wanted to have lunch with you girls."

Noah was sitting alongside Illya and surrounded by her group of friends eating their lunches, well he was eating a chocolate bar (that Tatsuko wanted to grab a bite but Suzuka restrain her for doing so).

"So this you're doing, eh Illya? Making your move on the new boy before the other girls."

"Is not like that! I wanted him to join us so he doesn't feel exclude."

"He didn't seem so exclude when he was introduce." Suzuka grinned was more to enough to understand what she meant.

Seriously, she just wanted him to feel a little better after what happen up there. They were into this madness together at the very least they could be try to get along while they are with it.

She just wished that she could keep have moments like this after what is coming.

* * *

 **I'm really sorry for the delay and the length of the chapter, I'm been busy with a lot of stuff of college and I didn't find the time to write. The chapter is shorter and maybe a little rush, so again I apologize for the lack of content.**

 **Next chapter will dive into the anomalies fights and the introduction of Miyu.**

 **I want to thank you for the patience and the amount of support I got, man, I didn't expect that many followers. I hope that you like the chapter, leave a review so I can know what you think about the chapter and if you any suggest leave a review or PM me.**

 **Until next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back guys and I want to thank you all for the follows and favorite. We surpass the 1K views! Thank you very much!**

 **But I need to ask you something; I really need a beta reader, it will help me to write better and help to resolve future plot points.**

 **Third card: Magical team (part one)**

"Good, you hit it at the third try. Not bad for a starter."

"T-Thank you."

It has been two days since they met each other at that night and a day after he explained everything to her. She was now training with him deep inside the forest, so anyone can't see them using magic.

Noah had told her that they won't go fighting until she managed to learn the basics of fighting, so in order to teach her he started to training her.

They have been in here for at least half an hour, she needed to learn three things: Movement, defense and offense.

The first exercise consisted on her getting using of flying, thankfully she was a natural. Ruby told her that the powers of a magical girl came from their imagination, meaning that the only thing that will hold her will be herself.

Thankfully when she was younger she liked to play to be a magical girl, so the idea of her flying wasn't hard to imagine. After this, Noah decided to measure her aim by putting some empty bottles meters away from her.

They have been practice her aim, she had shot two of the three bottles already. Her first bottle took her to tries, now she break the second one with three shots and the third one.

"I shot it! I did it at the first try!"

"Yes, good job Illyasviel."

"I told you to call me Illya, like everyone else."

"We should focus on your next exercise, Illyasviel."

Noah was a kind boy but he was very stiff on other things like this one, he refuse to call her by 'Illya' instead he used her full name. Not she disliked being called like this but everyone she knows calls her Illya and not Illyasviel

"What's with that attitude, Noah-kun?" The stick in her hands talked. "A cute girl wants you to call her by her first name basis and that's how you react?" Illya hated the implications she always made with Noah or her big brother.

"She doesn't seem to bother. And I don't think that she will bother if I start to use you as a toilet brush."

"Ooh, so that's your fetish~~"

The magical girl admired how composed he could be, she knew that he wanted to crush Ruby to the ground and left her rotten in the forest. But he ignored her attempts to annoy him.

"For the next exercise: you're going to shot moving targets." He grabbed a couple of stones from the ground. "Illyasviel, what you should know about moving targets is that you shouldn't aim at where they are instead you should aim where are they going to be. Remember to breath and focus."

"R-Right!"

Noah threw the first stone at the air, Illya tighten her hands and aim for the stone. The first shot failed, she recall what he said and put it on practice, a second shot ended in fail. The third was the victory, right? Well, not for her because she failed again. Now it was starting to get annoying.

Her last attempt to take that stone down ended up in failure as well.

She immediately flustered, four shots and no kill. This was quite embarrassing, thankfully it was only Noah who was around.

"My, my, that's was really pathetic Illya-san! How can you be an ally of love and justice if you can hit a simple rock?"

"I'm just starting! I only need more practice!"

"That's true, don't worry we still have time to practice." Noah walked towards her. "Don't get nervous, that will only get things worst. I know that is difficult but I'm here to help." He threw once again a stone to the airs but after he threw it he went to her side. "Let me help you."

Noah putted himself behind her and grab Ruby as well. "Remember, breath…" He was very close to her but she didn't feel embarrass instead his voice managed to calm her nerves. "A little more the left, down…." She focus on the falling stone coming down, her eyes when on it.

She took another deep breath and stare on the rock. _"Now!"_ She activated Ruby's power and launch a magic ball from the stick and destroyed her target. "I did it!"

"Indeed, do you think that you will able to do it without my help?"

"I could give it a try."

"Splendid." Noah left her side. "Let's do it again, remember what I told you." He grabbed another stone. "Ready?" She nodded. "Go!"

He threw another stone to the airs, she realize that this one was faster than the previous one. But that didn't stop her for trying, she breathed and focus, she shot and fail. Repeat once again, he hit it.

"You're improving, Illyasviel. You're not the best shooter but there's room for improving."

"You know, a compliment loses value when you follow it with a critique."

"We should go to school if we don't want to be late."

"So you're going to ignore as always, huh?" Illya smiled awkwardly, even if Ruby end up to be annoying she still considered rude to completely ignore. "I have an idea! For the next test, what about a race?"

"A race to where? School?"

"Yes, let's see if you're capable of outrunning this boy with our power!"

"W-Wouldn't people ask why they are two children flying in the skies?"

"Nonsense! People are dumb by norm so it will okay if we fly around~!"

"It's not okay what you say or want me to do!"

"Yes it is~! What do you say, Noa-?!"

"No"

"Don't be a downer, it-"

"No."

"But"

"No"

Ruby was immediately shut down by him. "It's meaningless and completely reckless, if someone see us it will compromise the entire mission, especially in the digital era where everything goes viral immediately."

He is not wrong, to this day everything she went to YouTube she could find at least 20 videos about trending topics: spinners, fortnite, etc. She didn't want to imagine what will their video will be name.

"You're boring…"

"I prefer being boring and safe than exposed, thank you very much." Noah walked away to where they hid their bags. "Return to your uniform, you will not want anyone to see you wearing that." Illya blushed a little for his statement. "Here."

"Thank you." Illya grabbed her schoolbag. "I'll see you at school?"

"We can go together."

"W-What?!" Now Illya's face was full red. "W-We can't go together! People will get the wrong idea!"

"Wrong idea? Please, I do this all the time back at France."

"Oya, looks like the trap is deadly with the ladies~."

"I believe that we have enough time to stop at a public toilet."

"I'll shut up."

"Please do." Noah smiled kindly. "Shall we go now?"

"Y-Yes."

* * *

 **Hougomahara School (lockers):**

"Illya, can I ask you something?" Nanaki come closer to her locker.

"Sure."

"Why you and Noah-kun were walking together?"

"Ah!" Dammit! This it was she was trying to avoid. "Y-You see…"

"We meet each other when we walk here." Noah came into the conversation. "We were heading to the same place, so we came together."

"Noah-kun, I don't know how it is in France but here when a boy and a girl walk together to school…"

"Means that they are dating? Please, if that's the case I should have at least a dozen of girlfriends back at home." The girls blushed. "Besides, it's not a good idea to let a girl walk alone."

"Isn't that a little sexist?"

"I would prefer the word "nice"." He grabbed his shoes from his locker and put it on. "I think it will be more sexist believing that it can't be a friendship between a boy and a girl." After saying that, he grabbed his other shoes and put them inside his locker. "I see in class then."

Nanaki looked at the boy go in silence. "He is very straight forward."

"Yeah, I mean he is really nice and all but when I talk to him he went straight to the point." It was quite a bother to have someone who doesn't start a conversation unless you're the one who does it.

"Suddenly all his prince charming charm went away…"

"I wouldn't go so far to call him like that." Seriously, she knew this people for five years and she never was treated like this. "We should go to class."

"I guess so." She went along. "By the way, have you heard about what happen last night?"

Illya blinked by the sudden news and somehow something was telling her that it wasn't a coincidence. "I don't, what happen?"

"Well, I heard this when my mom was talking to our neighbors and last night an explosion happen in the industrial park."

"Really?"

"Yeah, one of the chimneys was still working and the heat that came out from it started to heat the chemicals and make them explode."

"D-Did someone get hurt?"

"A couple of homeless people who were sleeping outside."

"Oh." A horrible sense of guilt come across her body, but maybe it was just a normal explosion and it didn't have anything to do about those anomalies.

Even so, it wouldn't hurt to ask Noah about it.

"Good morning, girls!" Tatsuko greet them alongside Suzuka and Mimi. "What'cha doing?"

"Talking about last night explosion."

"Yeah, I heard about it in the news. Someone is definitely getting fired."

"I'm pretty sure that you can't get fired when you don't have a place to work anymore."

"I heard that the father of one of my little brother's friend can't go to work until they fixed the area."

"Is that bad?"

"They said that people could lost their jobs."

Again the guilt, but maybe she was being paranoid and it has nothing to do about she was training instead of fighting….

…

…

Asking Noah it is.

* * *

 **Classroom 5-2:**

Noah Haranka looked like a pretty boy from the outside, he was immediately popular with the girls the moment he stepped into the classroom and the nemesis for a lot of boys. He was polite not because he pretended but because his parents raise them well.

But with all honesty, he was boiling inside his head.

Everything was going out of control, in less than a day his protégés already disobeyed his direct orders and start fighting each other at the middle of the sky. Not only that, in the same night both girls lose the own ship of the most powerful tools at hand and involved an innocent girl into their world.

He was boiling.

Thankfully he knew how to restrain and hide it like a professional, behind good manners and kind smiles.

So he went to class like any other kid, say hello to everybody and ignored every attempt from the boys to make him snap.

Fujimura-sensei was teaching them modern history of Japan, it was…entertaining at best. His home country was very important at WW2 but it was interesting to hear the story from the enemy perspective. He wondered how they teach WW2 in German schools.

("Noah-kun")

Speaking of getting out of control, this was perhaps his biggest problem: Kaleid Ruby's new master, Illyasviel von Einsbern.

He didn't hate her or dislike her, as a matter of fact she was a very kind and cheerful girl but that didn't take out the fact that he was bringing a non-magus person into battle. If something happen to her it was on him so he needed to train her as best he could.

She was an amateur but at the very least she was willing to learn.

("Can I ask you something?") He nodded with his head. ("What happen last night has something to do with the anomalies?")

 ***CRACK!***

The entire classroom stopped writing when they heard a loud cracking noise coming from the French boy's desk. His pen was broke in two pieces, staining the entire desk with ink.

"Did something happen, Noah-kun?" Fujimura-sensei asked concerned.

"My pen broke, guess it wasn't that good." He lied, he was the one who broke it. "Can I go clean my shirt?"

"Of course you can, call the janitor to come here to clean."

"Yes, sorry for the trouble."

He went outside the classroom and went to the bathroom, the reason that he broke his pen is that he wouldn't break his desk for the anger.

Last night…he was this close to murder those girls. He ask them to take care of the anomalies inside the factory so he could focus on how to train Illyasviel and go to integrate her into their missions.

The blonde committed the same mistake by trust those immature girls, they just not failed their task completely, they choice to fight each other and that let to a horrible disaster that affects a lot of people.

So he was boiling of anger after hearing that reckless act of theirs.

Poor Illyasviel, she was probably thinking that she made him mad. The girl was having enough trouble being linked to that obnoxious stick.

He talked to them last night and apparently Miss Edelfelt has already found her replacement, her little sister Miyu Edelfelt.

That last part was amazingly suspicious, he never heard that she came with her younger sibling. He will be the first person to know, after all, he was the one who pick them up at the airport! After ending tonight mission he will ask father if he could find anything about Miyu Edelfelt.

Another magical girl, huh? The thing he does for his father…

Damn it! His shirt was ruined!

* * *

After changing his clothes into his P.E uniform, he returned to classroom and stayed until break. He heard some of the boys mocking him for "dirty his pants", guess that boys are immature regardless when they came from.

Illyasviel didn't say anything to him during their class time, she was scared of asking what happen. Since he came back she was giving him some glances believing that he didn't notice them.

"Noah-kun, how bad is your uniform?" One of Illyasviels's friends, Mimi, asked him.

"Ruined, I will have to get another shirt because there's no way that you can take off that ink."

"That's very bad."

"How did your pen broke?"

"I don't know, I guess that I press it too hard."

"To the point of broke it?"

"Maybe it wasn't as good I thought it was." He laughed. "Anyways, I now have to get a new shirt and a better pen."

He was good hiding his annoyance, not that his classmates were annoying him but those two teenagers were a constant headache since he met them. And that wasn't even a week ago! He merely started and he was already exhausted by all the nuisances they made!

The blonde boy wanted to blame Illyasviel as well but it was very clear that all the problems that she carried weren't truly on her.

"Thankfully we have P.E today or I will have to be shirtless from the rest of the day."

"I'm pretty sure that a lot of girls wouldn't have minded that." The girl of the glasses, Suzuka, said to him in a playful.

"Yes to the teacher and while I'm not from around here, I'm pretty sure that most of the schools of the world doesn't let their students to study half naked."

"Most of them?"

"Have you ever seen pictures of Africans schools? Those kids have to wear rags as regular clothing every day."

He went on and on with the girls of his classroom, honestly he pretty much was on auto-pilot, being the nice and kind French boy as always.

"A-Are you sure that you can do anything about it?" Illyasviel asked a little nervous. "About your shirt I mean!"

"My father is a cloth designer, trust me when I said a piece of clothing is ruined."

"Your father is a cloth designer?!" All the girls immediately jumped to him when they heard that phrase. "Who is it?!"

"My father uses an artist name for work but for his privacy I will not say that name."

"So you're lying." Hondo commented. "It's like saying that you got a new console and when they ask you if they see it you say that they can't."

"I don't have to prove you anything or to anyone else."

"Then how we know that you're telling the true?"

"I guess that you just trust my word."

"I can't believe that I'm saying this but I agree with Hondo."

"Damn your right, I can't believe that you're saying that."

"Shut up, Hondo."

"N-Noah-kun, did you hear about what happen last night?" Illyasviel was too obvious with her approach that she wanted to know about their mistake.

"I don't, what happen last night?" But it could work for his favor, he could directed the attention to this topic

"You don't know?!"

For the next minutes they talked of what they know about the incident from last night, but he already knew all the stuff behind it.

Illyasviel only wanted to know if it was a real incident or not.

So in order to relief her curiosity when the ring announced the end of the recess, he passed a note without anyone knowing.

" _It wasn't an incident."_

Even with white skin he could see how her face turned even paler, dammit he even felt guilty to see her react like it was her fault.

He will talk to her afterschool.

"All right class, sit down! I have an announcement to make." Fujimura-sensei came into the classroom and for his surprise she had something to say. "We have another new student but this time she is from this country so don't worry Noah-kun, you still the only foreign student."

That was something to be glad or being offended?

"Please come in." A girl came into the classroom, she was Japanese not like him. She had black short hair and amber colored eyes, yet her face didn't show any kind of emotion almost like a machine.

"My name is Miyu Edelfelt, it's a pleasure to meet you all." The girl bowed, even her voice sounded like a machine.

So this was Miyu Edelfelt, huh?

First of all: Why is she here?

Second: Where did she come from?

And third: How is she and Edelfelt sisters?!

They don't look at like, one is blonde and the other had black hair. Even if genetics say that they have a black haired relative, how is that he never knew about this girl? Edelfelt came ONLY with Tohsaka, no one else.

Sure, her butler was already on the country but he would have known if she had brought another sibling with her. The Edelfelt family has no reason to send her along with her sister, as a matter of fact Edelfelt was here for a mission not for vacation.

"Miyu-san, take the empty seat to the window side."

"Yes, Sensei."

The young Edelfelt walked to her seat but she give a quick glance to him but only he realize that.

So he already knew about him, huh? She was (supposedly) Edelfelt's sister and the new master of Sapphire, the fact that she was a new student was too convenient.

Who was she then? An innocent girl like Illyasviel who had the misfortune to be a new master or she was a spy of a third party?

Maybe he was wrong and she was really her sister, even if they don't look alike it doesn't mean they're not related. Magus by norm aren't the most ethical persons, so the idea of a bastard child in another country and use her when you need.

Oh my god, that was really dark.

* * *

 **Edelfelt manor:**

Today was a good day for her, she wake up in a good time and have a nice hot bath. But the best part was to know that Tohsaka was completely broke and she needed to get a job to afford her expenses, thankfully she had job for her:

"Miss Tohsaka, do you like your new work uniform?"

Tohsaka Rin was her new house maid, she paid her of course but she had to do everything that she told her to do including using her new attire, it wasn't your typical maid uniform it didn't have a dress at all.

Her uniform was consisted on a mini skirt with an apron on her waist but it didn't cover as much as a regular skirt, so she was trying to extend her skirt constantly so that her underwear didn't see. Even so, she couldn't do anything with her bra because it wasn't upper part for the uniform, just her bra and her headband.

The brunette was completely embarrassed for having such revealing clothes. She could taste her anger and humiliation, and the best part was that if she tried something on her she will be sleeping on the streets almost immediately.

It was the perfect plan-

"N-No at all, Edelfet-"

"That's not how you're supposed to call me, Miss Tohsaka." She smiled with malice, Tohsaka face turned completely red.

"Of course, Onee-chan."

OH GOD! THIS WAS THE GREASTEST MOMENT IN HER ENTIRE LIFE! She needed to record this!

 ***Ring* *Ring***

Her cellphone started to ring, she was new to this things but she needed in order to contact Noah-kun. And speaking of him, he was calling her right now and she knew why.

"Good day, Noah-kun."

" _Good day, miss Edelfelt."_ The boy answered on the other side. _"Have you heard anything about Miss Tohsaka?"_

"She is with me."

" _And everything around you is still intact?"_

Lluvia flinched, the boy wasn't going to let their last fight go easily and honestly she wouldn't dare to say anything about it.

"E-Everything is intact."

" _Good but that was not the real reason why I'm making this call and I will make a guess that you're already know."_

"I do, I enrolled my little sister to the same school that you and Illyasviel attend."

" _Why?"_

"Because my sister needs a proper education and she needs to be close with the other Master."

" _And why I wasn't informed of any of this?"_

"You're right and I accept my fault, I should have informed you of this."

" _I wasn't talking about school. Tell me where this girl came from."_

"She is my little sister."

" _If she is your sister, how I didn't see you alongside her when I pick you at the airport?"_

"She came first with Sebastian. We decided to bring her in another fight for security."

" _The mission only involves you and Tohsaka, why bring her along?"_

"She is family and we're really close."

" _This isn't a game! You're realize that you bring you're younger sibling into an official mission and now she part of it?!"_

"I'm aware of my situation. And as her older sister I will ask you that you're take care of her."

" _Ede-"_

"I'm sorry but I'm too busy, we will have to talk later. Have a good day."

* * *

"MERDE!" Noah screamed loudly, thankfully no one was around to hear him curse. "How dare she to hang up?! Does she even realize who she was talking to?!"

Both girls were a constant headache to the point he would rather heard a whole album of linkin Park rather to be a mere minute with those two.

Edelfelt answered all his questions but he didn't believe any of those. She was lying, her tone was the same for the entire conversation almost like she already planned that he would ask all those things. He needed to know who that girl was and what her intentions were.

 ***Clink***

The door of the rooftop open and, who would have guess, it was "Miyu Edelfelt".

"You are Noah Haranka."

"I am and you're "Miyu Edelfelt""

"Yes." She closed the door. "Lluviagieta-nee-sama has informed all of the responsibilities of being the new master of Sapphire."

"Where is the mystic code?"

"I am here, Noah-sama" Sapphire appeared behind the girl. "A pleasure to see you again."

"I see…so you're her new master."

"Yes and I apologize for all the trouble my sister have gave to you." The girl bowed.

She was really polite, good. "There's no need, you shouldn't ask for forgiveness for the mistake of others." He sighed. "But you came at the perfect time, because I want to talk with you."

"Very well, what you want to ask me?"

"Where have you been all this time?"

"In my manor."

"And why I didn't see in there? Or with Edelfelt?"

"I was in my room, besides I have didn't have nothing to do with you until now."

"And why you're here?"

"I need a proper education."

"I mean why you are in this country? This mission was assigned to your sister and Tohsaka, not you."

"I'm sorry for giving you trouble but I did this in secret."

"What?! Why?!"

"I want to be with my sister."

"This isn't a vacation or an exchange, we are fighting against monsters that could kill us and you're telling me that you came here for that reason?!"

"Yes."

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

"Do you have any more questions?"

"….you can leave…"

"Very well, I'm looking forward to work with you." She bowed again and went to the door, but when she opened her eyes meets another girl.

"Ah!" At the other side was a surprise Illyasviel. "H-Hi…" She was blushing, she was catch up out of guard.

Miyu ignored and walked pass her.

"Why are you here?"

"S-sorry, I want to talk to you about what happen last night. Then I see that she was going up stairs where you go and then I heard you scream a weird word and then you both started to talk, then you scream again and then it was silent…"

"Illyasviel." He grabbed by the shoulder. "Calm down."

"Y-Yes, sorry." She took a deep breath. "Who was she?"

"She is the other master of the kaleid."

"Y—you mean that she is another magical girl?!"

"To put it simple, yes."

"Seriously?! W-Well, the new student coming all of the sudden is a very use cliché in anime so I should have guess that for the beginning."

"What?"

"N-nothing!" Her blushed returned. "S-So, she will help us to fight?"

"Yes but I want you to keep your eyes open until we know she is trustworthy."

"Why? Isn't she on our side?!"

"And yet I don't know nothing of her, it's hard to trust someone that you don't know."

"Isn't that what you're doing with me as well?"

"You're a normal civilian and you don't know absolutely nothing about magic, but this girl come out of nowhere saying that she is the sister of one of my partners."

"Maybe she is."

"Maybe, but we can't know for sure until I made a research of her."

"So we are going to fight tonight?"

"Yes but keep your eyes open, okay?"

"O-Okay."

"Good, now let's go eat something because I'm starving."

"Sure, actually I make a bento for you."

"Really? Why? Not that I don't appreciate your gest."

"It's a way to thank you for training me."

"You don't have to do that."

"Don't worry! I like to cook!" She smiled and he smiled back.

"By the way, I haven't heard that stick of yours. Where's it?"

"I tied it up with tape under my bed so it wouldn't tease during class."

"And with that you show me that you're trustworthy."

 **To be continue…**

* * *

 **And I end this part here, it will continue at part two. I started with the fanservice in this chapter, don't worry it will be more to come.**

 **For the next chapter I will focus only in the anomaly fight, so no more slice of life thing, only action.**

 **Giuseppe, I liked your comment and I pretty much created Noah to act like that. He is polite but he won't take shit from anyone and he doesn't have to, if someone is treating you bad you don't take it, you either attack back or ignore the asshole. I dislike the idea of making a Gary stu, Noah is smart and effective but not perfect as you can see he has temper issues like any other boy.**

 **He was made into consideration that he was an eleven year old, not some kind of bland protagonist like other but he has personality. But he is not so mature, he has some boy things like getting a new cellphone.**

 **And the same I want to do with Illya, she is a little different from the anime. In canon, she was anime but she never says anything about anime or is even recall in any point of the series, it just appears one and never talk again. It's a waste for a character.**

 **Miyu appeared and her story is gonna being a little different, I mean, she came out of nowhere in canon I no one say nothing. I know her backstory but I don't believe that was planned for the beginning, it was kinda like a retcon for her. That's why I'm trying to make her situation a little more cohesive, because her role in the story didn't make any sense.**

 **So if you have anything to say, leave a review. I love to read and answer it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is chapter four people, and once again I'm very pleased to see that we reached another goal! Over 2,5K! Thank you so much!**

 **Fourth card: The magical team (part two)**

"Did something happen at School, Illya?"

"Eh?"

The Einsbern/Emiya family was having dinner at this very moment, but the older brother, Shirou, realised that his little sister was space out most of the time. "You're look kinda lost in there, are you thinking of something?"

"I want to ask you the same." Sella, one of her two maids, step in. "You weren't really paying attention to anything I say to you. Did something happen? Did you get into a fight?"

"N-Not at all, it just…well, we have another new student today."

"Another one? That's the second this week…"

"Oh yeah, you talked about this French boy in your class. Noah, was his name?

"Y-Yeah but he and the new girl didn't get along…"

"Why?! Did they get into a fight?"

"Sorta…I mean, I can't say that I know him very well, but for the little I know him, he was a really nice guy. But then I heard him raising his voice to her, I was actually surprise of how angry he sounded."

"You never know a person until you see them as how they are, young miss." Sella looked at her with stern eyes. "You should stay away from boys who yell at girls, they're not good"

Stay away from him? She couldn't do it even if she wanted it.

After dinner, she needed to wait until they went to sleep so she could sneak out from her bedroom and go to where…

…where was she supposed to go? Noah never told her how they're going to meet, neither she had a form of contacting him or even call him. How was she supposed to know what to do?! Maybe Ruby knew something…

"I have no idea~~!"

"I KNEW IT!"

After dinner, after pick up the table, cleaning the dishes, taking a shower (this time without any flying sticks or brothers) and changing her clothes, she asked Ruby if there was a way to talk with Noah but it wasn't a way.

"Don't be so sour, Illya-san. We can fly at the night sky to find an anomaly and fight them until our partners found us."

"I need help to fight them!"

"You have the ally of justice and love, Ruby-chan! You don't need anything but me in order to win."

"I merely know how to shot! How do you expect me to fight?! "

"Well, not with that attitude… "

 ***Tick**Tick***

"Hmm? Did you say something, Ruby?"

"No, why?"

"I heard something…"

 ***tick* *tick***

It was a tiny noise, like if someone was hitting a wall weakly. She looked around her room to see where it came from… ***tick* *tick*** ….again, apparently it came from outside. So the white haired girl walked close to her window and suddenly…

 _Don't scream._

"Kyah!"

"The note says "don't scream"" Noah was outside, literally hanging from the outside walls. "Keep your voice down, Illyasviel."

"W-W-What you're doing here?!"

"L-o-w-e-r your voice." The blonde haired boy opened her window. "Excuse me."

"D-Don't come in! I didn't give you permission."

"Indeed, Noah-kun. I'm pretty sure that you're at least violating two laws right now."

"Funny, coming from a talking stick who forces itself into young little girls."

"She is right! You can come here like nothing!"

"True but I didn't have any other way to contact you. Also, stop screaming it will alarm your family."

"Excuse me from freak out to a boy breaking into my room."

"Alright, I apologise. You're happy?"

"Illya! Did something happen?!" Shirou screamed from the other room, making the two kids snapped.

"Hide!"

"Where?!"

"Illya, did something happen?!" Shirou entered the room while Illya was resting on her bed.

"N-nothing, Onii-chan!"

"But I heard you scream."

"I-I thought I saw something outside-"

"I heard the screams! What happen?!" Now her maids entered the room, Sella looked worried as always while Liz didn't have any kind of emotion on her face. "What're you doing?!"

"I didn't do anything!" Shirou was trying to defend himself from Sella's rage but she didn't listen any of his words. "I just came here!"

"Hush, you fiend!"

"H-He didn't do anything! I thought I saw something outside and scream!"

"What?! What did you saw, my lady?!"

"I thought I saw someone outside-"

"Someone?! Don't tell me that is a pervert outside! Liz, we're going out! NOW!"

"Can we not?"

"WE'RE GOING OUT!" She grabbed her partner and dragged her outside, leaving the siblings alone.

"Eeeh…are you going to be okay if I leave you alone, Illya?"

"Y-Yes, I think that I just saw things. Also, I'm very tired and I want to go to bed."

"Okay...but if you see or hear something call me, okay?" He smiled and closed the door, the little girl sighed in relief when they left the room.

"You can come out."

"Good." The blonde boy came out from her bed, he and Ruby were hiding under her bed. "I suppose that was your family."

"Y-Yes, he was my brother Shirou and my house maids, Sella and Liz."

"You have house maids?" He asked but when Illya was about to answer he stopped her. "You know what? It doesn't matter, we're losing a lot of time. Do you think that your family is going to come back to your room?"

"N-No, I don't think so. B-But how long it is going to take?"

"It depends of how much we spend trying to defeat the anomalies. Now, grab the stick and suit up."

"You really wanted to said that, don't you~?" The magic stick commented.

"Maybe if we fast enough it will give us enough time to go clean a public bathroom."

"I'm starting to believe you have a fetish, Noah-kun"

"Ruby, I'm thinking to go to a public bathroom like he suggest it."

"You know, I can't believe that I'm saying this but...I miss Rin-san."

* * *

 **Fuyuki city, construction area:**

Where are these kids?! They have been waiting an entire hour in this dirty place! Why the hell this things manifest in factories and constructions areas?! It was too hard to ask for a five star hotel or a spa?!

The worst part is that she had to wait alongside this bitch and her little minion.

Who was this girl anyways?! She never heard that Luvia had a little sister, much less that she was in town. And now she was the new owner of Sapphire?! What's next?! A future version of the love of her life becoming her Servant?

….That would be something…

"They are behind schedule, onee-sama."

"Indeed, those two are taking their time to come. But I must admit that is quite ironic that is the boy who is on fault this time."

As a matter of fact, this is quite tasteful. He was always scolded them for making mistakes and fighting each other, and now he was getting late for their first mission as a new team. Should she drag about this or keep silence?

What a dilemma…

"They're here…" Miyu pointed out the coming flying bodies of two children coming to them.

"You're late."

"I apologise there have been some inconvenient in bringing Illyasviel."

"How can pick up a ten year old girl being difficult?"

"Miss Tohsaka, I don't know how you magus work but non-magus have this thing call "live". Also, I wouldn't have this problem if some people knew how to restrain themselves for committing stupidities."

Even when the boy committed a flaw he still complain about their fight. That was days ago! Just forget about it!

"Now that we are all gather, allow me to introduce you to Illyasviel von Einsbern our new teammate."

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you!" She bowed properly to them, the little girl looked too nervous for the job. What the hell was he thinking to bring a civilian into battle? Rin wanted to say that but if she did he will turn the blame to her like he always do.

"Tohsaka Rin."

"Luviageta Edelfelt, and she is my little sister and your partner, Miyu Edelfelt."

"I'm looking forward to work with you, Illyasviel."

"T-The same…"

Damn it, she was not good with kids. Noah had a little pass because he acted like a busy adult and he was her supervisor, so she had no other choice to shut up and accept his orders (even if he thought that were stupid)

"Ara, its Rin-san!" The stick on the albino girl's hands talked to her. "You still that ugly glow on your since we last met!"

"Illyasviel, please control your stick or I will throw it to the sewer." Noah treated the talking object. "Can we start our operation?"

"Please tell us about our objective."

"Very well." The blonde kid step in and put himself in the centre of the group. "I have localised a dangerous anomaly coming from this area, it's not like the ones we have face before. For what I could gather, this one is big. The amount of energy this one emitted was bigger than the ones we destroy."

"In other words, we have to fight a big monster, right?" Rin summarised. "How powerful it is?"

"Enough to need the help of both sticks and in order to defeat the anomaly we all need to work together. " He glanced to the teenagers. "We ALL need to work together."

"I-It is too dangerous?"

"It is Illyasviel, but do not worry, we all here to support you and I will not let anything harm you. The same goes for you, girls."

"It's very relaxing having a ten year old boy being hour protector."

"Honestly, I have been wonder who is the grown up in this situation." Rin groaned. "Miyu, how good are you with Sapphire?"

"I have mastered most of its abilities. I'm able to shot, use mana as a sword, create fields, shields and constructs."

That's…impressive, both she and the blonde bitch needed at least a month to learn how they work. And this girl was able to learn all that stuff in a matter of days? Damn, now she felt completely worthless.

"Oh? That's quite impressive, Miyu."

"Of course!" Speaking of blonde bitches. "My little sister is a genius after all! It's a natural trait for all the Edelfelts! While I have unfortunately fail to be Sapphire's Master, Miyu was chosen as its rightful owner! So worry not, my sister will defeat all the anomalies!"

"That's wonderful, Miss Edelfelt~~! I cannot wait how your sister is able to defeat the anomalies~!"

"Of course! Right, miyu?"

"Yes, Onee-sama."

"Can we get into killing this thing?!"

* * *

The last time she ever felt this nervous was when she started elementary school man years ago. She didn't know anyone and all her friends from kinder were in other schools or they move to another city. Thankfully she was able to meet Suzuka and the others that day, and since then they were friends.

But this wasn't school, this was a life-death situation. This people were far from normal, one was a flying sword boy, a robotic magical girl, two talking sticks (one a pervert) and two angry teenage girls who weren't able to work together.

How could she deal with this?

"Are you okay, Illyasviel?"

"I-I'm okay, just a little nervous."

"I see, I don't blame you." Noah was the only one who talked to her, mostly because he was worried about her well being. It was good to have him, he help her to relax her a little. "Remember what we practice, if you see that the battle get too heavy for you I want you to fly as higher as you can and fight from there."

"Y-Yes." Noah walked away to where the other are.

"You know the fact that he was choose as a supervisor at such a young age, says a lot of how skilful he is." For her surprise, Ruby said something that wasn't a joke or pervy comment. "Do you watch anime, right?"

"Y-Yes!"

"What does a generic shonen protagonist do all the time?"

"Eeh…protect everybody?"

"Exactly, so don't worry okay?" A flying stick was comforting her, huh? It certainly did but that wasn't exactly the reason was she was nervous, rather what he said to him when they were flying here.

" _Illyasviel, I want you to keep your eyes open all the time for Miyu Edelfelt." The children were flying in their magic outfits across the night sky._

" _W-Why? You ask me to do the same thing when we were at school."_

" _It's because something is shady about that girl." He answered. "She suddenly appeared out of nowhere and now she is the new master of Sapphire, there are too many coincidences and I don't like it."_

" _What if is really a coincidence?"_

" _That would be the best but my father thought me that if something looks bad is because it really is."_

" _Isn't that a little extreme?"_

" _It didn't fail me yet."_

" _Aren't you being a little paranoid, Noah-san?" Ruby started. "Since she appeared you all over her, why? Did you fall for her?" Illyas heavily blushes of what she implied but Noah completely ignored it._

" _Ruby, I will ask you something and I want you to answer me seriously."_

" _Oho~~ What do you want to know~~~?"_

" _Why did you choose Illyasviel?" That made her snapped her away from her thoughts, indeed, why was she chosen?_

" _Because she is cute and teaseable!"_

" _Illyasviel, let's go to that public bath."_

" _W-W-Wait! I mean it! Well, not exactly. I see what you want to know. You want to know what criteria we use to choose our masters, right?" He nodded. "You see, I told you the truth about why I choose Illya-san but the reason why I step up into her was automatically"_

" _In what regard?"_

" _If by any means we lost our masters, we are programmed to find a new master immediately. In order to do so, we use a magic circuit detector to search for the female who has the most amount of mana reserves inside her body."_

" _What? I-I have big amount of those things?!"_

" _Yep, is amazingly big how many circuits you have inside of your body. Like a first rate magus."_

" _And Sapphire does the same process as you?"_

" _Yes."_

" _And that's it? You don't do anything else?"_

" _No, but I guess you want to know if our master are trustworthy. And to answer that, we don't know. We are programmed to find the most powerful master available not the most rightful or smartest or skilful. Nothing assures us that our new master would be a nice girl or an asshole."_

" _Then nothing assures us that she is trustworthy."_

" _H-Hold on!" Illya interrupted. "But didn't I get into this matter because you didn't trust your masters? If Miyu is still Sapphire's master, wouldn't that mean that she is to be trust?"_

" _No." Ruby answered straightly. "While I didn't find fun to be with Rin, the reason why Sapphire abandoned Luvia is because she wasn't able to focus on the mission."_

" _In other words, Sapphire does not care how her new master is."_

" _Yes, my sister only cares to complete her mission. Even if her master is a blood lust killer, if she is able to complete the mission without problems, she wouldn't care about her tendencies."_

" _B-but Miyu is not like that, right?"_

" _Don't know."_

" _C-can we ask Sapphire if she thinks she is trustworthy?"_

" _Of course!"_

" _But Miyu could order her to answer that she is trustworthy."_

"… _yes…" Illya wined her eyes in horror. "If you ask me, I agree with the boy. You need to keep your eyes opens, Illya-san. She may be a kid but magi are raised to walk with death since they born, I wouldn't keep my guard down with her. I have heard some mess up things from the Edelfelt family."_

" _S-She wouldn't try anything on me, r-right?"_

" _Even if she does, I won't let her do anything." Noah step in. "I told you, I won't let you being hurt. So if she tries to do something, I will put her down."_

She didn't get it. Wasn't all of them on the same side? Why would they fight each other? She didn't want to hurt or fight no one. Why couldn't all be friends?

"Illyasviel, come here." Noah called her out and she obeyed. "Miyu, can you transform?"

"Yes. Sapphire."

"Yes, Miyu-sama." Miyu grabbed the stick and started to transform into her magical form just like she does. The transformation was almost immediate, when she ended she realise how different was her costume from hers.

For instance, her outfit was purple coloured at difference from her pink colours and it wasn't a dress. It most likely a skin tight outfit, very tight, it was actually a leotard. Like her she shared the same thighs and elbow gloves. She had a little petals coming out of her waist and her shoulders.

Somehow she was thankful that she didn't have to wear that…

"….good…" Noah didn't say anything about her outfit, maybe for the best because if she wear something like that she wouldn't like to hear his opinion…wait, wasn't that the same for her? "Illyasviel, Miyu, you will both fight alongside me. Tohsaka, Edelfelt, you're going to give us support."

"Aren't we going to fight?"

"Can you do something that the kaleids don't?" Both girls didn't respond. "Girls, I'm counting on you."

"Y-yes but where's the anomaly?"

"Sooner or later it will reveal to us, so keep your eyes open."

Illya remember the night she met all of them, the anomalies that chase them were sorta like werewolfs. But how this anomaly look like? A big bad wolf? Or it could have a complete different appearance? Actually, she never asked what kind of forms could take the anomalies. Maybe they can become birds or bears.

 ***Drop* *Drop* *Drop***

W-What was that sound? It sounded like water dropping… "D-Did you guys h-"

 ***Drop***

Something dropped on her head, she immediately touched her forehead and see what it was. "Blood?!"

"People, up!"

They all raise their head to the ceilings, theirs eyes focused on the nasty being hanging on the steel girders. T-That thing was one of the most disgusting things she had ever saw in her life, it look like a big spider, but it had a real mouth like with teeth and everything. It was drooling!

And that's smell! That thing smelled like one month rotten garbage. It itched her noose hoe hideous was the smell.

She almost threw up when her eyes catch the eaten animals inside its mouth.

"Does anyone have arachnophobia? Because I have now." Ruby commented to break the tension of the air.

"Are those dogs?"

"Yes, they are probably strays that lived nearby the construction." The boy said. "And if we not careful we're going to end like them"

"Hiiii!" Like them?! They are going to get eaten?! She didn't want to be eaten by a big spider.

" **KUUUUUUUUUUehhh!"**

"Kyaaaaaaahhh!" She screamed and ran away.

"Come back!"

"Watch out!" The monster jump over them, both Miyu and Noah grabbed the magi girls and save them for being crushed. "Tohsaka, Edelfelt!"

"Yes!" The girls nodded and shot fire at the beast but it didn't have any effect. "It's fire proof?!"

Her answer was a big ass fire ball coming at them.

"Shield." Miyu stand before them and used her magic to build a shield big enough to protect them.

"T-Thank you…"

"Miyu, distract it. I'll get Illyasviel."

"Understood."

Noah flew away towards the other magic girl. "Illyasviel!" The boy screamed her name but she didn't hear it. "Illyasviel!"

He went at full speed, in a flash he was already before her. "Where you think you going?!"

"I don't wanna fight that thing! It's scary!" She was completely freak out of that spider monster. "Let me go!"

"No!"

"Let me!"

"Listen, I told you that I won't let you happen anything to you but the same goes to them and if they get hurt because of you!"

"I don't want to its scary!"

"It's okay to be scared but if you don't come back and help us, I will kill you instead!" He yelled angrily, she didn't expect him to yell at her with so much anger.

"Hey, I don't want to interrupt but I think we should move before that fire ball hit us."

"What?"

Like the talking stick said, a fire ball was coming at them. He grabbed immediately the girl and put them down. "Will you fight now?"

"Y-Yes!" She quickly recomposed, now looking at the beast she truly realise how disgusting it truly was. "W-what should I do?!"

"Shot!" Illya did as he say and start to shot at the monster. The spider pull off a little but it didn't seem to notice her attacks.

 ***Booom***

" **Kuaaaaahh!"** The monster screamed in pain when something exploded on its face.

"I hurt him!" She was smiling widely, completely proud of-

"That wasn't you, it was Miyu." The boy pointed out to the black haired girl at the other side of the battle, pointing her stick to the monster.

"Oh." That was really disappointing, for a second she thought she actually became a badass magical girl. "So wh..." For her surprise, Noah wasn't on her side anymore instead he was charging against the monster.

"Cover me!"

He was going forward against the monster, he didn't even hesitate to go he just ran with his guard on. The spider roared, it threw at him another fire ball but he dodged easily. Another one was about to be fire out until Miyu started to shot at the monster, making him unable to shot his attack.

Noah didn't waste any time to attack the beast, in a flash he was already in front of it. The spider monster tried to impale with one of his legs but failed, a flash of light attacked his eight legs making lost his balance.

He was about to give him the killing blow but the spider escape at last second by pulling himself with his webs to the top of the soon to be building.

Everything happened in front of her eyes and she was just standing without doing anything. It showed how she didn't have anything to do here.

"Dammit." The boy cursed. "Miyu, Illyasviel-"

 ***FFFFFSSSSHHH***

The spider spilled out cocoons from its mouth, those things were disgusting like the being they came from. Somehow, they smell even worse! Not only that, they started to break apart, from inside dozens of spiders came out. They were big as a dog and as disgusting as their progenitor.

"Ooooh, can that thing get anymore disgusting?" Rin scowled in disgust and Illya agreed with her.

"Tohsaka, Edelfelt." Noah called the two teenagers. "Take care of those things."

"What?!"

"Illyasviel and Miyu, both of you are going to help me deal with that thing."

"What?!"

"Let's go."

"Y-Yes!" Illya followed the blonde boy to the construction.

"Hold on! Where are the two of you going?!" Rin was yelling at them, for her surprise Luvia wasn't screaming at her instead…

"T-Tohsaka-san…"

"WHAT?!"

Luvia pointed at the army of spider that was coming at them. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The magical albino girl didn't bother to see what happen to those girl and god help her, but she didn't want to know. But she didn't know that it was better fighting a giant spider instead of an army of spiders.

So she looked at her monster and see it making his own web, using the rigs as the columns of his work. What couldn't the anomalies being big dogs or rabbits? Yes, they will be a little scary but not as disgusting as this thing

"What should we do?"

"Not get trapped by its web, for starters. That thing is using the building for his favour, we need to act careful or we are going to become his meal."

God, she hoped that didn't happen…

"Watch out!" They move from where they floating to escape from the fire ball. "Cover!"

"Yes!" With her staff, she shot at the beast but it didn't do anything. "Why I'm not hurting him?!"

"Is because you don't put your heart into it!" Ruby talked for the first time since the battle started. "You're too scared that's making you not focus on fighting so your projectiles came out very weak."

"And now you're telling me this?!"

"Talk later!" Noah grabbed her by the sleeves and pulled her out of the spider's vision. "Illyasviel, at the very least, try to distract it. I can save you and fight at the same time."

She blushed to his comment, it was embarrassing that her first fight she wasn't capable of helping him. Worse, she was being saved by him. Twice.

This couldn't end like this, she had to amend this. NOW.

"Take this!" She started to shot at the spider, this time with a little more power than before. But he wasn't a stupid monster, no, he wouldn't let himself being hurt by this little girl so he dodged her bullets with ease.

The spider jumped to column to column. That damn thing didn't stay still for a single second, she miss every single attack. For Pete's sake, could this thing stay in one place?!

"Ashura Thunder Attack!" A electric attack emerged from her side, the thunder hit the beast and hurt him pretty badly. The attack came from the boy's sword, once again he managed to embarrass for her lack of skill. "I really hate spiders." He said with a scowl. "If you can't hurt him then try to catch his attention, I will try to kill him with one blow."

"How do I do that?"

"Use your imagination. Go!"

Catch his attention? How could she do that…? "Hey, you!" She screamed at the monster but he seemed to ignore her. "I-I'm talking to you, fat ass!" 'Fat ass' god this was pathetic! She even could see Noah cringed at her words! "HEY! STUPID SPIDER!" Now the beast looked at her. "e-Eh…"

" **KUUAAAAAAAHHH!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

At the good side, she had his attention. For the bad side, she had HIS attention. So she fled but that beast was amazingly fast! How?! That thing was big as a truck, it shouldn't move like this! Not only that, he fire his fireballs while chasing her. If this was a game of dodge ball, she certainly was the champion at this point.

WHERE THE HELL WAS NOAH?! THIS THING NEEDED TO DIE! NOW!

The spider was on her tail, almost scratching her toes. It was about to eat her!

"AH!" Noah descending from above with his sword ready to kill the beast.

And then something happen; the spider body in a blink of an eye was cover in flames. And Noah fell straight for it. She heard how the boy screamed in pain when the flames touched his body.

"NOAH-KUN!" She flew to her side to grab him. "GOD! Are you okay?!"

"Burn." He wasn't on fire at least, but his body had some first grade burns. "Merde, now we can attack him physically."

"So we keep out distance?"

"Unfortunately, keep your eyes open." He was angry and frustrated, honestly, she will too if she was put on fire. "And where the hell is Miyu?! We're fighting this trash by ourselves!"

He was right! Where was she? She didn't see her coming with them to fight or close to the spider. Did she freak out like her? No, she fought the monster before so why she is not with them? She remembered the talk they have before coming here, why if his suspicions were right? What if she wanted to get rid of both of them?!

Why? Why she would do that?! Aren't all in the same side?! What kind of benefit could she get for their death?!

"Speaking of the devil and she will appeared." Ruby said to them. "Look down there."

Eyes focus below them to see a black haired little girl climbing the steel rigs with her mere hands.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"What in the name of god is she doing?!" Noah was boiled in anger, the same level as he was at school. "I'm going to kill her!"

"W-Wait!" She followed him to where Miyu was.

"What are you doing?!" He screamed. "We're being fighting this thing and you're here hanging like a moron!

"¨***" Miyu muttered something but they couldn't hear what it was.

"Stop wasting time and fly!"

"I…can't…"

"WHAT?! Speak louder."

"I can't…fly…"

"W-What is she saying?"

"Allow to explain." Sapphire talked. "Miyu-sama is incapable of flying."

"What?! Why?!" He pulled off the girl from the rig. "Why can't you fly?!"

"Because people don't fly!"

…

…

…

…

"We…are fighting a 10 meter tall spider that spites fire with magical talking sticks and you tell me that you can't fly because people don't fly?"

"Yes."

"Of course…of course something was going to be bad with you…"

"Noah-kun, Miyu. I don't want to interrupt you but can we talk later when we are NOT CHASE BY A SPIDER!" Illyasviel was the one who screams, she knew that in anime the enemies always let the heroes to talk a ton without attacking.

But this wasn't an anime, so the enemy attacked.

This time the spider didn't use a fireball, instead the fireball evolved into a fire stream directed to them. She and Noah reacted immediately, he grabbed Miyu and flew away together from the attack. The rig that they were standing was caught up by the fire, in seconds all that steel melted like ice cream in a dessert.

"Just for asking, how many degrees do you need to melt iron?"

"It's steel, and you need around 1510 degrees to melt it."

"Oh god…" That thing almost hit them, it could kill them if they touch it. "H-How are we supposed to fight that thing?"

They couldn't hit him without getting burn by the fire shield. Her attacks were useless, Miyu couldn't fly and now he has a fire hot enough to melt steel.

"We…we need to deal with his fire shield or we don't stand a chance. So, we need to find a way to turned off the fire."

"How?!"

"Using the sewer systems." Miyu suggested. "The sewer systems ran all the streets of Fuyuki, if we break enough of them we can use them to cool him off."

"But we need him to get into the streets…"Noah said. "…Illyasviel!" He flew to her and give her Miyu. "We both are going to catch his attention. His fire can melt the rigs, if we managed to direct his fire."

"We can use it to destroy the building, forcing him to get off and land on the street." Miyu ended the plan. "Illyasviel, I need your flying abilities!"

"Alright." She nodded and went with their plan.

"Illyasviel, fly between the rigs and not too close of him."

"Got it!"

So their plan started, Noah yelled that thunder spell of his at the same time Miyu shot a beam from sapphire. It seemed to work by the beast's screams of anger. Now the spider started to threw his fire breath to them.

She went a little faster in order to not get him. She flew between the rigs, in a combination of up and downs. Noah was doing the same, every time they reach the end they turned back and went to the center, the spider tried to kill both of them but when they saw each other face, one went down and the other up.

The spider wasn't capable to hit them, it threw fire in an attempt to kill them and fail. The building was getting hotter and hotter thanks to the fire was melting the steel and raise the temperature. She was soaking in sweat, her hair was a complete mess for this.

 ***Crinkkkk.***

Oh, looks like their plan worked. The building was falling apart very quickly, Illya escape before it fell off on her head.

She had seemed videos of buildings collapsing before, they were impressive. Seen a seven hundred tall building fall in a matter of seconds was quite impacting but seeing it by your own eyes it's a different thing. Sure, it wasn't as tall as the buildings of the videos or an complete building but it was still quite the spectacle to see.

" **KRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

The spider was screaming in pain while the building fell off on him. He screamed terrified, heck, her ears started to hurt him for how loud he was. "He is down! Quick, to the streets!" Noah ordered them.

They land on the ground, specifically in front of the spider so they could catch his attention. The spider saw them almost immediately and re-start the chasing, the kids started running outside the construction area. She could hear how the heavy legs of the spider were hitting the ground while he chased them.

Once they jumped the wall, the spider broke it. "Fly!" Noah ordered once again, so she grabbed Miyu hand and elevated. The spider tried to take them down with his fire, some of the building in the area received the fireballs that were meant to them. "SHOOT!" The three children used their magic to shot the street with all their power.

Three different blast of energy impacted against the ground, making a hug hole on the ground. And for it something flew as well. Miyu was right, the sewer system goes across all the streets of Fuyuki, at the very least each street have four sewer tubes. So after hitting the ground, the watery tubes under them received the impact as well, and as how they planned, all the water inside flew. All the water inside was fleeing all over the street and, for their luck, to the spider. The fire shield was turning off, disappearing in a matter of seconds.

"Cover me!" Noah went straight to kill the monster, Illya saw that spider was aware of this so she spotted how a little flame was about to leave his ugly mouth.

"No!" She used Ruby's power to create a bigger beam than before, this time her attack managed to hurt the spider, disable his fireball before he could launch it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Noah disappeared in the same flash of light, in a flash he was on the head of the spider, piercing his head with his sable.

Once pierced, the monster started to turn into dust just like those anomalies of the other night. In a blink, the only thing that was left of the spider was a pile of dust that was carried away by the wind.

"H-He kill it?" She asked. "He did it! We won!" She hugged the girl she was holding with her hand.

"I-Illyasviel, you're being too emotional."

"S-Sorry! I'm just happy that we won!" She helped the girl to land where the boy was. "Noah-kun, you defeat the spider!"

"Actually, I just give him the last strike. If it weren't for you two I couldn't been able to even hurt him."

"It was the result of your teamwork, Noah-sama."

"I agree with my sister, Trappy-kun~~! The cutest of my master save the day!"

"You ruined. Our victory was perfect and you ruined."

"Can we just be glad that we killed that thing instead of complaining about Ruby?"

"Hey! I'm trying to be positive here!"

"What is that cuteness saved the day?"

"A magical girl greatest toll is their cuteness! Higher the cuteness, higher the power!"

"Forgive me to interrupt your conversation but what happen to Onee-sama and Tohsaka-san?" Miyu asked.

"Well…I don't know."

As a matter of fact they haven't seen them since they left them with the army of spiders. Oh god, what if they are dead?! What if those spiders planted their eggs inside their skulls?!

So they return to the construction area only to see dozens of dead spiders lying on the ground, at in the middle of all those bodies were standing two girls with webs all over their bodies, bruises and torn clothing.

"YOU!" The brunette screamed. "You left us fighting an army of bugs at our own!"

"And you both succeeded, well done."

"I will rip you head off!"

"Do it and you will never go to the clock tower ever again, Tohsaka." The girl scowled harder to the point to almost rip off her twin tails. "Well, it's over. I will take you home, Illyasviel."

"B-but what ab-"

"They will be fine, let's go before a member of your family decided to check up if you're sleeping."

"O-Okay."

"Hey come back you fucking piece of shit! Come back here!"

* * *

 **Sorry if it felt a little rush, I wanted to update this chapter before the end of the month. I really need to work out on fight scenes, honestly, I believe this was the best I could do for what I want it for the fight even if is a little lame. Sorry if you didn't like the chapter, I will focus on the other sides of the story that I really like.**

 **I want to thank Rotciv557, who left one of the best constructive reviews ever had in my entire life. I will try to follow his advice as well as I can, but I really need a Beta reader and if you know about someone who is willing to be or if you want to volunteer, just PM me and we can discuss about how to work.**

 **Hope you like it, leave a review, follow and favourite. Until next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I'm alive people, sorry for keep you waiting. I have a ton of things to do in college. Thankfully things have calm down for me, at least for now. What I did in this chapter was something that I wanted to do and I will like to know your thoughts about it.**

* * *

 **Fifth Card: Back to class**

"I OVERSPLET!" Illya screamed nervously, it was too late and she didn't have much time to reach school.

"Calm down, Ilya." Shirou smiled. "I will take you to school in my bike."

"You sleep more than normal, young miss. Did something happen last night?" Sella asked with a worried face. "Don't tell me that creep reappeared at night?!"

"N-No! I think I was more tired than I thought, that's it!" She couldn't tell them that she was secretly a magic girl that fought monsters at night. Wow, she was really Musashi. "Onii-chan, can we go?"

"Sure, I will get my bike and then we leave."

"Thank you."

The fight of last night was terrifying, she almost died by that…god, now she remember that horrible spider monster. She could still smell its horrible odor, it was one of the reasons that she couldn't went to sleep after coming home.

Noah was kind enough to escort her back home, she was really tired for the fight so he lend her a hand to fly. She was thankful to god that no one was around when they came back, neither they check out her room after they believe that someone was outside (and they were right, only that they never realise.)

"Young lady, breakfast is ready." Sella prepared her breakfast, tea and a toast. "Eat quickly if you don't want to be late."

"Y-Yeah!"

* * *

 **Fuyuki streets:**

Kurikara Suzuka was not a regular girl, in the hobby way she meant. Girls of her age were interested on dolls or cute things, she for the other hands have more…refined tastes. You see, she was what people on her circle called "Fujoshi", she was a girl interesting in homosexual stories between men. People call her gross or nerd, mostly because as a girl she didn't stand too much.

Her look was completely plain, black hair, twin braids and glasses. She didn't have money as other girls, she wasn't poor by any means but just middle class. Neither she had mixed blood, pure Japanese girl.

Nothing of her stand out and that probably was for the best, she didn't want to drag the attention of those lame boys like Harada. She remember that went he met Illya he wanted to date her but he back off when she reject him, since then he started to bug her and her friends.

The flaws of being a pretty face…

Now she was walking alone from her department, she was used to walking alone to school, sometimes she found one of her friends and walk together to school. It was a shame that none of them lived in the same complex that her.

So you could image her shock when after she left her home, she found the beautiful exchange student was walking out from the same complex.

"H-H-Haranka-kun!" She screamed for good reasons. What was he doing here?! She would have notice if someone like him recently moved to their complex? "W-What are you doing here?!"

"…I live here." He answered. "You are…Suzuka, I am right? One of Illyasviel's friends."

"Y-Yes, I'm surprise that you remember me."

"You were a total of five, including Illasviel, is not difficult to remember five people."

"I guess, well I was mostly saying it because I'm not stand too much."

"You're the only one who has glasses."

"Yeah, t-that's true…" So he remember her, huh? That made her kinda happy. "Do you want to walk together?"

"Sure, I don't bother." He smiled with that pure smile of his that make her blush. Noah was indeed a true Shota!

No! Dirty thoughts out! Wait until night.

"So…where do you live?"

"4E"

"Ah, I'm 3E."

"You live there? Excuse for asking this but what do you at night? Because, I heard people yelling at each other since I move."

"Guh!" Dammit, that was her sister fault! That asshole was a manga artist, or rather a doujin artist, who always was on edge with her endlines! She forces her to help her finish her draws so that she could published on comiket! "W-Well, my sister and I usually argue…"

"O-Oh, sorry for asking then, it must be a touchy topic if you argue that often." He looked worried for her. GGGGUUUHHH! HE WAS SO CUTE!

"I should be the one apologising for the ruckus, we didn't make a good first impression for sure."

"I haven't met your sister so it will be foolish if I judge her basing on an argument I completely don't know about."

That….was surprisingly mature for someone of his age. Well, she didn't know him very well but the boy acted very mature for being a elementary scholer, then again, he was from another country so she wouldn't know how other kids behave outside her country. But even if they do, she was surprise to see a boy acting so…polite.

"Do you always walk alone, Suzuka?"

"Yeah, I'm the only one that lives here so most of the time I walk at my own, well, at least until you came here." She smiled. "Hey, how is that I never see a truck full of your things? Moving here has always been kind of a mess."

"I live alone."

"W-What?! You live alone?! What about your parents?!"

"They are not here because of their work."

"What kind of work do they do that they leave you alone?"

"Let's say that my family situation is a touchy topic." Suzuka wanted to push the subject but stopped when he saw the expression on his face. "And I would rather not talk about it."

"O-Okay, sorry."

"Don't be, please."

It was impressive how tense the air suddenly become. Who would have thought that this boy hide so much troubles? The problems of being a pretty face…

"It should be nice having a whole apartment for you."

"I admit that there are some benefits of having such a big place for you but it gets lonely very quickly."

"I wouldn't know, I mean, my parents have left me alone before but not very long like a day or two. How long are they going to-?"

"As much as they need." Noah answered in a way that didn't fit him. It startled her for a moment. "Can we…can we talk about anything else?"

"Eh…." She didn't know what to say to him anymore, he really kill the mood. "Hmmm…"

"If you don't have anything to say to me, then do not force a conversation it would just make things more uncomfortable for us."

" _A little too late for that…."_

The two children walk to school in silence, no one say nothing for a while. Noah seemed like a cheerful person, like Illya but he was more...it was difficult to explain. Like he looked girly and soft from the outside but…something about him tell her that he was more violent that he looks.

Maybe he was secretly a yandere type? That will be something…

"I'm sorry." Noah suddenly said. "Sorry if…I make feel uncomfortable, it just my family is…"

"Don't…don't be, I get it, dude." Not all families were perfect, hers certainly wasn't but she couldn't say either that it was bad. She knew about kids with rough families, sometimes they appeared on TV. She hoped that his family wasn't like that. "Do…do you like our school?"

"It's too early to say if is good or bad, but my experience has been good so far."

"Alright, what's with that?"

"What do you mean?"

"That! The way you talk!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Kids don't talk like that!"

"This is how I talk, there's something with it?"

"N-No, is just odd that's all."

"I apologise for be raised with this kind of vocabulary."

She could categorise a lot of the boys on her class in the labels of "jerks", at first she thought that this boy was outside that category but something was telling her that he was in a new category call "Asshole".

"Do you walk on your own often?"

"Sorta, I meet with Tatsuko while I'm walking. We probably meet her in about…five minutes, I guess?"

"Tatsuko? The one with the hair buns?"

"That's Tatsuko, yes. Hope that she doesn't jump on you and knock you out."

"Does she do that?"

"That's how she met Illya."

"Oh…oohh. Well, never thought I should leave my house with a helmet."

"C'mon she is not that bad."

"Is she?"

"….okay, she is that bad." Both kids laughed at her comment. "But she is cool, you know. Even when she is annoying, she doesn't mean bad."

"I'll take your word."

* * *

 **Homougahara Elementary school:**

She made it on time, all thanks to Shirou's bike. If she tried to ran like last time, she will probably be scolded by Taiga and force to stand at the hallways. Ruby could have wake her up earlier, as a matter of fact, that damn stick was still snoring at her house. What a good partner…

Illya went inside the building, in the locker room were standing her friends. Waiting for her to arrive.

"Good morning, girls." She cheerful said to all her friends.

"Oh, Illya!"

"Good morning."

"Illyaaaa!"

Mimi, Tatsuko and Nanaki responded. For her surprise, one of her friends was missing. "Where's Suzuka?"

"Oh yeah! She managed to make out with the prince!"

….

…

…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?!" Her entire face turned red. She knew that the one called 'prince' by Tatsuko was Noah. "W-What do you mean?!"

"I was walking like any other morning on my way here. I usually meet with Suzuka and walk together, but when I found her on the streets she was all lovey-dovey with the prince! Can you believe her?! She stole your prey!"

"What you're talking about?! And what the hell did you see?!"

She and Noah weren't exactly close, well, she kinda like him b-but as a friend! Well, he wasn't very friendly and she didn't know if she thought of her like that…but why was he walking with Suzuka?! The other day they walked together, why the sudden change?!

And why she was getting so flustered by this?! Was because Suzuka was involved? She was pretty aware of her 'tastes' in boys, but when did she graduated from 2d to 3d?! We're talking about a girl who has a body pillow of an anime boy!

"She is right! I saw them coming together!" Nanaki added more wood to the fire.

"I think you're both overthinking stuff…" Mimi tried her best to calm down everything as always. "You walk together with him the other day, Illya-chan. would he do the same with Suzuka-chan?"

"Ah…eh…." Would he? The other day they attacked with that subject, she remembered what he answered that day. "Yeah, he would do that."

"Ah! That's sucks! For a second I thought that something spicy was happening between them!" The bun haired girl looked clearly disappointed and so her pink haired girl. Did they want that to be truth? "I know! We should ask them!"

"W-Where are they by the way?"

"At the classroom."

"Why?"

"They change their shoes and went straight to there, they could have stay but we didn't say anything because we thought they were a couple. Also, we wait for you so you clarify things to us."

"Clarify what?! I don't know anything!"

"But of all us, you're the one who spend most time with him."

"I know him for three days! I merely know the guy!"

"But you know him at least, so go and ask him."

What the hell was this situation?! Since when she became a gossip girl?! She was right about something, she merely knew Noah. Sure, she knew things that the others girls don't but that doesn't mean that she knew him. Like, what does he like to eat? Does he have siblings? When is his birthday? Stuff like that.

Also, even if she knew him it was too rude to ask him if he was dating Suzuka. As a matter of fact, wouldn't be easier if they ask her instead of Noah? She was their friend after all….

"I won't ask anything. Let's go, I don't wanna be late." That was the whole reason why she was screaming this morning after all…

They walked to the classroom, Illya tried her best to ignored the plead of her friends, especially Tatsuko. She opened the classroom door, most of the class was already in. Talking about whatever they want, over the corner were Noah and Suzuka chatting as well.

"Look they there are!" Tatsuko obviously pointed out. And it worked, because she got the attention of those two.

"Speaking of the devil, look who got here." Suzuka said to them. "Morning girls."

"Good morning." Noah smiled at them but not like the other times. Somehow, it felt a little forced (not that he didn't force his smiles before…)

"What were you two coming together this morning?" Nanaki teased them, Mimi blushed a little by what she implied.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Didn't you say the other day that Illya was making her move on him? Like you are doing right now?" Suzuka blushed a little while frowning at the same time.

"W-What are you saying, we just-!"

"We live at the same apartment complex; we go out at the same time so we decided to walk together to school. Also, neither she nor I have to explain who we choose to walk with and it's not of your concern either."

The girls were surprise by his answer and tone, it didn't fit him at all. Well, Illya already know this part of his but he didn't show it to others.

Did something happen to him after he took her home?

"Cool down your horses, boy. You being at edge all day, did something happen?"

"S-Sorry, I didn't sleep well last night." Noah touched his eyes, she empathise with him. She overslept because she came back very late, it probably was worse for him that he needed to see if the other reached their houses and go to his own house to sleep.

"Yeah, I can tell. You surprise me when you answer me that way." Nanaki was a still shocked by his response. "Guess you get grumpy when you don't sleep, huh?"

"You're lucky that is us and not Taiga. She will make you stand at the hall all day long."

"I will try to contain myself, thank you."

"What did you do last night?" Illya flinched at their question because she already knows the truth behind it. "Did you stay all the night watching 'nasty' stuff online?" Both Mimi and Illya blushed of what she implied by that.

"Family issues."

He was straight and short. All the girls freeze again at his tone, even Illyasviel. Tatsuko smile faded away, Tatsuko of all people! Suzuka was uncomfortable, she was looking away and trying to not make eye contact.

"D-Did something happen?"

"I don't want to talk about."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure."

Was he telling the truth? He sounded very serious about it. Did something happen with his family after they went apart? Jeez, what truly happen to him-

The sound of the classroom being opened was enough to distract the girls from the tense situation. It was a disgrace that the girl that came in was none other than Miyu Edelfelt, the other magical girl in town. She didn't see it but she could feel how Noah was grimacing his face when she enter the room. Miyu didn't look at no one nor said anything, she walked to her seat completely ignoring all the other students.

She didn't know what to think about that girl, she was a great mystery like everything around the anomalies. Last night she wasn't able to fly alongside them because, quoting her: "People don't fly". Which is not exactly wrong, but for that logic neither magic nor shouldn't giant spiders that spits fire exist either.

Miyu didn't make eye contact with them either, probably it was for the best. Keeping everything a secret.

"Alright!" Now the door was re-opened by their teacher. "Everyone on your seats!"

* * *

Three hours, that's the amount of sleep he could get last night. Three fucking hours! It's a miracle that he hadn't murder anyone at this point! After leaving Illyasviel at her bedroom, he verified the status of his protegees. They were, for better or worse, fine. After cleaning the mess, Tohsaka called him at this cellphone and rant about he leaving them behind. It was quite pleasant to hang her before she could finish.

It was childish? Yes.

It was enjoyable? Hell yes.

But his headaches didn't stop there. Miyu Edelfelt was his biggest headache yet. The girl came out of nowhere without warning. Apparently, Edelfelt came alongside her younger sister in different planes. Yeah and he was Wonder woman.

Last night, he called his father about this problem. It was a relief that his father agreed of his suspicion, he said that he will start investigate her but he needed at least a week to find out something.

" _Don't let your guard down around her, Noah. We don't know if she or the Edelfelt family had secret intentions."_

Father was completely right, they agreed of how bad of an unknown factor she was. His father had an amazing research team, they could found anything about her easily but they needed time to work. So he needed to not let this guard down until he found something about her.

But they needed to work together against future anomalies, it was a must.

Also, what the heck was wrong with that girl?! How can be so stupid that she is incapable of flying? Illyasviel was a civilian but at least she understands how to fly! What was the point of giving the sticks mind if they don't teach their owners something as basic as fly?! If he was their owner, he will tie them to a public toilet until they learn their lesson.

It was a miracle that they were able to defeat the spider last night but he couldn't celebrate such a pity victory if he could call it like that. The fact that such a powerful monster was one of the weakest anomalies to attack, worries him to the point of fear the strength of the real powerful ones.

He needed to train Illyasviel, quickly. If Ruby wouldn't tell her how to use her powers, then it was his job to teach her.

" _Great, another job to add to the list."_ He didn't mind to help her but it was getting a little tiresome the amount of work he needed to do since he got the task.

"Man, you look really tired." His neighbour stated the obvious. "Are you really okay? You can say to Taiga that you don't feel good."

"I'm okay, I'm tired but I'm okay."

"You know, my dad say that before he faints in the couch."

"I'm not your father so I will be okay."

"Just saying. If you end up dead in a middle of the class, the last thing you're going to her from is: "I told you""

"I look forward to it."

"Suzuka-san! Noah-kun! Stop talking!" Fujimura-sensei yelled at them, the class laughed at them as a reaction. The glasses wearing girl blushed heavily but he didn't say anything. He didn't truly care what these children thought about him or if his teacher scolded him for talking in class, it was better things to worry about.

Class was monotonous and boring, she didn't teach them anything relevant. The mathematics formulas she thought to them he already knew it. He already see this things back at Paris, well, for the good side, it means that he will a ten in the next exam.

Illyasviel was nervous, he could feel her eyes staring at him all the time. Why she had to be so obvious?

But his attention was on Edelfelt, she was taking notes on everything the teacher said. Her expression was bland as always. The unknown factor write everything like a machine, nothing slip through her. A model type student.

She didn't spend any of her attention on him or Illyasviel. Sure, one need to put attention in class but their situation was far from normal standers. It was like she completely didn't care about any of them. And he couldn't tell if that was something good or bad.

Periods passed without trouble until Lunch break.

"Illya! Let's eat together!" The girl with the bun hair (Tatsuko?) came to Illya screaming. "Prince, you can join us if you want!"

"My name is Noah…" Why did they call him like that? He was more than aware of his looks but to the point of being calling prince…are Japanese people this impressionable with foreign people?

"Tatsuko, don't bother him. He can merely stay awake." Suzuka came out from him, since they met talked this morning, his opinion about this girl started to become very positive. Is not like he already considerate her as a friend or anything but at least she had enough common sense compared to the other girls (specially the bun girl).

The girl group was…no outstanding for what he could see. Every single girl had some quirk or personality trait: Annoying, Chinese girl and Shy. He remember their names but overall, no one have an impact on him. They could be nice and interesting, it was quite entertaining to talk with Suzuka this morning but they were far for being friends.

Illyasviel for the other hand, she stand out. Even if she was in Europe, she will still stand out. If she was in the United States, she will still stand out. In a physical level, someone like her was oddity to find in any place of the globe. It wasn't common to find a true albino girl, much less in Japan. If they talked about personality…she pass. Sure, she could get on his nerves, specially went she got scared like last night but that was a normal reaction to a non-normal situation (It was a big spider, for crying loud!). But overall, she was…passable. Not bad, not good. Passable. He could work with 'Passable'

"Are you listening to us?"

OH. He was eating with this girls…he didn't even realise.

" _Noah, you must avoid any kind of suspicions between civilians. The minimal of odd behaviour can unleash into your exposure, so I will teach you to automatically answer to normal situations while you thinking in something else."_

Another of his father advice came into his mind, he didn't even remember what he answer after they make that question. He answer without caring entirely, in other words, he lied. His mind was planning training courses for Illyasviel and how to approach newer treats while keeping an eye close to the Edelfelts.

No wonders that he couldn't sleep at night, there was so many things to that there was no place to rest.

* * *

 **Something that I don't like about Kaleid, and in other series, is that it has a ton of secondary characters that don't matter and contribute nothing to the plot. I'm not saying that they have to be in every battle or being the core of the story but somehow make them matter even in a small scale.**

 **That's the reason behind the all Suzuka segment, of all the Illya's group she is the-only that feels like a character. You can say the same about Mimi and her tastes but that's because of Kuro and Suzuka influence on her. And let's not talk about Tatusko and Natsuki, one if a comic relief and the other…the other has absolutely nothing to add to the group, she just there to fill a spot.**

 **Well, that's my opinion. Think of this chapter like the epilogue of the previous fight. Now, I'm currently working on an Attack on titan story, check it out if you have time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixth card: Day at school (Part 1)**

This was hell, it was truly painful. She has never feel this tired before, her arms hurt and her legs ached. The air left out her body quickly, she was merely able to stand.

"Grab it. We're doing it again."

"I-….I can'- I….."

"I don't care, you will grab it."

Noah was training her again, but this time was different. They weren't using their suits or magical items, instead they were both on gym clothes and sticks. Today's training was about reaction and attack, accordingly to Noah, she needed to learn how to fight even without Ruby. In their last fight, she freak out. She ran away crying for her life.

So in order to build her some bravery he bring her to fight him until he felt it was enough.

It sounds reasonable, but he has been beating her for the last hour and a half. Illya's face was cover with bruised, her nose was bleeding and one of her fingers was probably broken. He was ruthless with her.

"Grab it or I will start."

"Hiee…." She was sobbing, she didn't like this at all. Why did she agree on getting train? No one told her that getting her ass kick was part of the job…

"On guard!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Without warning he attacked, an vertical attack aimed for her head. Completely impulse by fear, she grabbed the stick to block the imminent attack. But it was a faint, at the last minute her spin his body and strike her ribs with spinning slash. "GUH!"

Her body almost collapsed, no it actually collapsed because she wasn't able to move. Instead, she was push away by his sheer strength making her fly a few meters.

The girl coughed violently and was completely incapable of standing. Maybe one of her ribs were broken because it hurt like hell. She struggled to stand but she immediately give up, giving into tears.

"Again."

Oh god, please no! She couldn't take this any longer!

"Stand."

She tried to flip him off but she was so tired that she wasn't able to say anything or even move. Noah was before her, holding his stick and looking at her with cold eyes.

"Stand."

"Guuu…"

"I said-"

"RUBY CHOP!"

Ruby hit him in the forehead with all its strength, but Noah didn't even flinch a little. "What the hell are you doing?! She is down!"

"Yes and that's why I'm telling her to stand."

"Stand?! Look at her! She can merely breathe!" Ruby, for the first time, did her best to stand up for her. "Didn't you parents teach that yo-OW!" The magic stick was send flying by his weapon.

"I will not repeat myself, Illyasviel." Noah looked menacing to her, like he was about to kill her. She tried to say something but she keep crying.

"I…I don't wanna…" He was in tears, she has never cried this much in her life. Not even when her cat escape and got run over by a car. "I-I-I-I"

"Speak clearly."

"I can't!" She screamed, her breath returned to her lungs. "I can't fight anymore! I'm sick of it!"

"You say to me that you will help me fight the anomalies. Illyaviel, the anomalies are not people that you can reason with. They are mindless monsters who only thought is to eat everyone they found. They will not stop attacking you, even you cry they will not stop. Even if you beg, they won't stop. Even when your bones are broke and you can't stand up, they will keep attacking you."

"So stop crying and stand one more time."

"I don't-I don't' want to!"

"I. don't. care."

"RUBY CHOP!" The magic stick hit the boy but this time managed to actually hurt him by aiming for his eye.

"Ah! Bara de merde!" Noah insulted in french. Ruby flied to Illya and landed on her right hand. In a blink of an eye, she was already transformed with all her wounds healed. "What are you doing?!"

"Stopping this nonsense, you asshole! And that's my line! You are beating a girl to tears! She can't go on and you're being a huge dick!"

"Don't tell me how to do things, stick. We don't have enough time to train so we must accelerate her training otherwise she won't stand a chance agaist the anomalies!"

"She did pretty well last time."

"That was mostly luck and I remember you than she tried to run away when the battle started."

"What the heck you want me to do then?!" Illya screamed. "To fight a big ass spider like is not a big thing?! Sure, no problem! Do you also want me to beat me senseless without complaining?! Pfft, easy!"

"I'm trying to help you!"

"And you're doing a great job, that's for sure!"

"What did you expect? To defeat all your foes with no training, and when everything goes wrong you get a power up by using the power of love and friendship?"

"You didn't tell me any of that!"

"…You fight a horde of them the night we meet! If that's not enough proof of what you suppose to face then I don't know what else will be!"

"Okay, I get it! Jeeez! But a the very least you could be gentler with training? Because I feel like a roller-coaster run on me!"

"Well I'm sorry if I have to deal with a crying baby that knows shit about how TO USE FUCKING MAGIC AND COMPLAINS ABOUT GETTING HURT LIKE A LITTLE BITCH!"

"…You know what? I'm done with this."

"What?!"

"Bye" The magical girl started to float and ascend to the sky at a very fast manor. "Let's go Ruby!"

"Oooh no, get back here!"

"Screw you!"

"You-!"

 ***Bam!***

Before he could chase them, she fire at him and stop him in his tracks. When he recover she was already gone.

"…FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU-

* * *

 **Homugahara elementary school:**

She has never felt this angry before. Not even when Sella accidentally threw all her dvds to the trash can or that time when they ground her by calling off her birthday party because she lied about her grades. But this time was different.

"Are you alright, Illya? You look that you will kill someone." Suzuka asked her, they were all inside their classroom. Waiting for Taiga to arrive.

"I-Is that's so…" She wasn't very subtle when dealing with her emotions, her face was always very expressive. "Sorry, I'm not in a good mood."

"What happened?"

"I…get into fight with my brother." A half true mixed with a half lie, well she couldn't tell them that she and Noah argued not so long ago. "It's-It's just a stupid thing, don't bother."

"Wait, no! Its sounds like a pretty big deal! You two never fight!"

"I told you that it was nothing! It was just a stupid fight!"

"Okay, why did you two fight then?" Dammit Tatsuko! Why did you have to be so stubborn?! "Don't tell me that he cheat on you!"

"What're you talking about?!"

"Good morning, people." Illya flinched when she heard his voice. He entered the classroom with a kind and warm smile, he looked like a model student.

God, she wish to punch him in the face.

"Haranka-kun, good morning!"

"Mornin'"

"Good morning."

All her friends salute him as well, great. She never realise how annoying was his act, how false it was. How can someone be like this all the time? To lie to everyone around you and create a false persona…can you even have true friendship or any kind of meaningful relation with another kid?

"I didn't see you this morning, Haranka-kun." Suzuka ignored her completely and focus on her neighbour. "You went on your own?"

"Y-Yeah, my alarm clock didn't work so I overslept." He was blushing…he was actually blushing and looking cute by doing so! Something inside of her was urging to coming out! "Sorry if you want me to join you."

"Nah, don't sweat it. It happens to everybody, as a matter of fact, Illya usually overslept."

"Is that so?" He dared to look at her to the eye after what he did! Did he have no shame?! "It's something wrong, Illyasviel-san?"

She wanted to yell at him, to insult him for every single hit he landed on her. But if she do that then everyone will be suspicious of them and she already experience what he could do.

"Nothing, I just have a fight with my brother…"

"Oh, sorry for hear that."

" _I'm talking about you, by the way."_

"Actually, you didn't tell us why you two fight."

"I told you it's nothing important."

"Heck yeah it is! You're basically in love with him!"

"I'M NOT!" What do they always bring out that topic with her?! She didn't think of him that way! "And I told you that is not important."

"Is enough important to yelled about and get angry." Noah added while sitting in his seat. "I don't know you enough but when someone tries to avoid something and say that is not important is because is really important."

Illya somehow managed to keep her composure after what he said… _"Does he have any sense of shame?!"_ Yet, she stand up abruptly and make all the eyes turned to her. "You…you don't know anything."

Her friends stared at her like they were looking at someone that they didn't know, this was not her usual Illya. "Mimi, let's change seats for today."

"EH? Y-Yes…." The girl couldn't deny her petitions, Illya grabbed her stuff and went directly to Mimi's seat.

"Jeez, what's wrong with her?" Suzuka asked. "And why did you say that?"

"I…may say something that offend her but I didn't mean wrong."

"It doesn't matter, you never say those things to a girl."

"But you were doing the same."

"We're her friends! And we girls! You're just some boy that she met this week, don't go around and ask her for personal stuff."

"I get it."

* * *

Class passed quickly for him but he could not ignore that Illyasviel and her friends were tense for the morning scene. It was not his problem that Illyasviel was not capable of take some damage, they were fighting for their lives know how to fight was a must!

He couldn't stand her tears and complains, like he could teach her how to be good without pain. His father was ruthless with the training but it work, now he can fight properly. So, you couldn't expect him to go easy on her.

Why did he have to take care of her? This wouldn't happen if those teenagers weren't so proudly and stupid, is their entire fault.

The other problem was young Edelfelt. His father already started the investigation on her, the results should come next week. Noah silently watched over her during class, trying to analyse her moves. If Miyu was suddenly replaced by a doll, he will never realise for how lifeless she was.

He couldn't wait the day he exposed her for the liar she is.

Lunch break came as a deserve rest for his classmates, he didn't find Fujimura-sensei teaching that hard. Well, he was pretty good back at France so that could be a factor.

"Haranka-kun, let's lunch together!" Girls rushed to his seats with their homemade food on their hands. Either France or Japan, girls always wanted to be at his side. Years ago, he wouldn't get the hidden intention behind their approach but the talk with his father opening his eyes.

" _Noah, at your age females were always chasing after me. They look that they want to be friends with you but in reality they just want to have sex with you."_

They were ten but kids today grow so fast.

Well, he had to at least.

"Sure, not problem." He learned how to smile to people, how to be nice and educated with girls. The boys of his class give him an angry look but he ignored them.

His classmates asked about his life back at France, his grades, what he like about Japan, why he move here, etc. The boy answered every single question without complains but his answers were empty. He had already written down what he had to answer to every question. It was almost automatic.

Miyu Edelfelt was eating by herself, no one was approaching her for good reasons. He heard that she rejected every single kid that tried to approach her with an ice cold attitude. So no one wanted to talk with her, neither she wanted to talk with no one.

" _At least she could try to pretend to care."_ Is not too hard, you should needed to smile and talk nicely to anyone.

But what he was worrying about was about the talking stick hiding under Illyasviel hat. It was a miracle that no one noticed the movements of the hat or the whispering coming out from it. How stupid she can be? First she put them in a horrible situation by running away, then she starts crying for a couple of wounds and now she hide horrible the kaleidoscope.

Why he had to deal with such useless and reckless people?!

"Are you okay? You look angry."

"Eh?" Did he slip up for minute? "S-Sorry, I thought of something unpleasant." This was by far the most honest answer he gave them so far.

Her friends were approaching her to join her, she was giving her best to smile but she was still upset for her failing. And why shouldn't she be? She utterly failed her training and ran away like a crybaby.

If she couldn't handle pain then she was better being a normal girl than a…he was not going to call her by that title.

But he was kick out of his thoughts when he saw that Ruby was getting tired from being under Illyasviel's hat. The girls realised this as well and tried her best to stop her but she was already raising suspicion from her friends.

" _Stupid girl."_ Once again he had to clean up her mess. "Illyasviel-san, are you okay?" He sounded genuine and concern.

"Y-Yeah! It's nothing!" She answered immediately. "Don't worry, you can go."

"Are you sure? You look bad…" He needed to find an pretext to take her out of here.

"He is right, you look nervous and you're grabbing your head…"

"Do you want to go to the infirmary…?" Noah tried to take her out, he merely touch her shoulder…

"NO!" Illyasviel screamed like she has never done before, her reaction was violent and unpredictable. The white haired girl punched him in the face, whether it was on purpose or not they couldn't tell.

Her friends were as surprised and horrified as her for what she did. Noah needed to think a proper reaction to this…

….but he couldn't. After she hit him, he didn't think of what he should do next or how to keep his composure. He reacted, just like she did.

 ***punch***

He didn't think, he act. He returned the punch to her and make her scream in pain, Suzuka screamed her name with horror. For his surprise, Illyasviel didn't start crying instead she got angry and jump into him

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The boys were screaming like rabid animals, her friends were trying to separate them while Miyu didn't even flinch at their fight.

"What's going on here?!" Fujimura-sensei entered the classroom and look at the commotion. "Noah and Illya! Stop right now!"

Her yelling put them back into reality and stop fighting. He felt ashamed, he let his emotion take the worst of him. "S-Sorry-"

"I don't take! Both of you are coming with me to the principal office!"

Illyasviel's face was full of dread, like she just committed the greatest of sins. Her friends look at her with sorrow, they couldn't understand what just occurred before their eyes.

"She punch him, right?"

"Why did they fight? He wanted to help her."

"Dude, he hit a girl."

"Haranka-kun actually is that kind of person…"

"But she attack first…"

The classroom started to gossip about their fight. Dammit. Dammit all.

* * *

This was perhaps the worst day on her entire life. She never get into fights with other kids. She was never call to the principal office before. Oh god, Sella with be mad at her for what she did…

No, nothing will have happen if he wasn't being a jerk with her. He beat her senseless and he expected her to be grateful for that?! What's wrong with him?!

And he didn't even apologise for that. Instead he went to school like nothing happen between them.

Now she was going to be grounded without TV and manga! It was all his fault!

The principal scolded them both, Taiga asked why were they fighting but she couldn't say nothing. But Noah….oh, he tried to play the innocent victim here! He was trying to help her and she hit him with no reason! At that point she was boiling in rage!

It was enjoyable when Taiga said that didn't excuse him or justify hitting her back. The boy was speechless, knowing that he couldn't argue back.

Taiga went back to her classroom, she couldn't let her students alone, but they couldn't come back. As a punishment they needed to stay at the hallway all day and stay after classes so they can have a reunion with their parents.

So she had to wait still with this guy.

"You should be grateful, Illyasviel."

"Pardon?"

"That damn stick was about to get lose at any moment, exposing us all."

"Well excuse me to be lock up under a hat for hours, boy!" Ruby came out of Illya's hat. "And what in your damn mind think that it was okay to hurt a girl?!"

"She attack first!"

"I was angry! You beat me like a sandbag and act like nothing happen!"

"It's not my fault that you can't handle my training!"

"So beating a girl to the point of tears counts a training? My god! It must be a millennial way of training that it was lost in the wrinks of time!"

"We wouldn't be in this situation if you stay still like a good stick!"

"Oh! So now is my fault, huh?! You know what, you may look all that cute but you're certainly are a piece of shit!"

"Hilarious, coming from a toilet brush."

"What did you just call me, little boy!"

"If you couldn't hear it the first time then is no point of repeating it."

"Why you…"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed, she was having enough of this. "I'm weak. I cry a lot and don't like to get hurt. I admit all of this but also I don't want to hear a single word coming from you damn mouth!" Her eyes were wet but she didn't care. "It hurt a lot what you did this morning. I beg you to stop and you keep doing it. Call me a coward if you want but I don't want to be with you anymore."

Illya ran away from here, leaving them behind. "Hey! Don't you dare to run away!"

"Screw you!"

Once again they were doing the same thing, she running away and he screaming at her. But this time it wasn't a place to fly, she was trapped in the school with her.

"Come back!"

"NO!"

She didn't like this at all. She felt horrible but at the same time he deserve this.

"I told you to wait!"

"And I said to fuck off!"

 ***ZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!"**

"¡!"

"¡!"

Something….happen….she couldn't say exactly what but something was wrong with the school. The colours were inverted, the air felt…heavy and spicy, her head started to hurt a lot.

"W-What's happening…my head…."

"What….?" Noah felt it too, he looked around them… "There's…no one inside the…classrooms…"

Illya did the same, she looked at the windows and see that all the desk were empty a piled up at the centre of all the classrooms. Also, looking at the windows inside that showed the outside, the sky was dark and a mist was surrounding the school.

"R-Ruby what's going….?" She called for her partner but the stick was nowhere to be found. "Ruby?"

They look at their surroundings, the school looked abandoned but that didn't make sense it was class time.

" **Gooooooooo….."** An inhuman groan echoed through the hallways, she never heard something like this before but she found the sound familiar…

"Merde…." Noah rage disappeared from his face, being replacing by a face full of fear.

"N-Noah-kun…"

"WE'RE INSIDE AN ANOMALY!"

* * *

 **I'm very sorry for the delay, I wasn't full time with fanfiction. I recently published "Blade saga" and working in new stories at the same time. Plus I was with my family for summer vacations for an entire month, so I didn't have enough time to write.**

 **This will be the first mini arc of the story, focusing on the develop the relation of this two kids.**

 **I hope that you like, thank you all for being patience and you're looking forward to the next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay, I was having a rough time with college and personals things happen to me. I got a job so that took a lot of my time. Sorry for everything people, I will try to update with more regularity.**

Sixth card: Day at school (Part 2)

"WE'RE INSIDE AN ANOMALY" Noah screamed terrified, his scream took her by surprise. The other night he looked so focus and confident about fighting, now he was screaming like she did back then. "RUN!"

"WUUAAAHHH!" He grabbed by her hand and start running away. "W-What's happening?!"

"I told you! We're inside anomaly!"

"I know but why?!"

"I don't know but now is not the ti-"

" **GOOOOOOO….."**

Once again they heard that horrific groan, it probably belonged to the anomaly. She pray that it wasn't close, the big ass spider was more than enough. "What do we do?"

"Run and hide, then we think how to deal with this." Noah's forehead was sweaty and not for running, if he was already this nervous then they were in serious problem. "You know this school better than me, where can we hide without getting notice?"

"The storehouse at the running track, is big and has spots that we can't use as an emergency exit." Noah nodded. "We should be careful, that thing could see us."

"Yes…wait, where's the kaledoiscope?"

"I don't know, when I turn around Ruby wasn't there."

"Oh dieu…" His eyes wined like two big plates, both hands grabbing his hair. "Ohdieuohdieuohdieu." Noah sounded hysteric almost having a heart attack. "fuck….FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKK!" Once again he screamed, the boy punched the wall and surprisingly left a hole in it.

"C-Calm down! What's wrong?!"

"What's wrong?! We're trapped in an anomaly without our weapons! How can we defeat the anomaly if we don't have weapons?!

"You can't beat it?!"

"Not alone! And weaponless!"

" **GGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** The groan sounded angrier and closer to them.

"Is—is it close?"

"Most likely, we need to move. NOW." But to where? They didn't know where the monster was, so if they tried to run they could go unintentionally towards it. _"We don't have time to plan!"_

"Let's go!" For his surprise it was Illya who took the initiative. "We're going downstairs, is the longest part of the school and the one with more exists."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you have a better plan?!"

"…let's go." They both ran towards the stairs, heading to the first floor. "The groans should tell us how close we are from it."

But then what? Ruby wasn't here, so Illyasviel was totally incapable of fighting it. He could use a spell or two but without his rapier he was in the same spot. They merely managed to kill the last one with their equipment.

Maybe if they use the school environment at their disposal they could have a chance to defeat it. Exploding the gas? Drowning the floor and electrocute it? Or fire up the entire building?

But first they needed to know what they were against without that thing notices them…

"Illyasviel, where can we hide without getting notice?"

"In the maintainer locker, Tatsuko uses it to hide from Taiga when she breaks something."

"Does it work?"

"The first three times…"

"Okay, is better than nothing."

Already downstairs, the boy follow the lead of the girl and find the locker. "Hold on." Noah stopped and stare at the wall-

 ***POW***

He punched a hole in the wall, making an echo at the hall. "W-Why did you that?"

"Proving a theory-"

" **GOOOOOOOOO!"**

The monster screamed, it was getting close to them. His theory was right, the monster guide itself by sound. It groaned when they yell at each other, so making a strong noise will guide it to them.

"Hide."

They went inside the locker, the place was tiny and they realize the moment they were crushing each other.

"Noah-kun, you're-"

"Hush."

The sound of footstep echoed through the hall, the anomaly was getting close to them. That thing was moaning and whispering stuff that they couldn't understand. Illyasviel got a flashback of the big spider because of the sudden rotten odor. This one in particular smelled like wasted food and like someone didn't flush the toilet for days.

She couldn't tell which one was the worst: the spider or this thing?

" **Goooo…"**

"Is here…"

"Shhh"

They look outside with the hinges, the anomaly didn't possess a beast-like form like the previous ones.

How much they would have love that it has that kind of form. Because today anomaly had a form that it will hunt them forever….

It was a girl's body of their age. She was wearing the same uniform as Illya but that was the only human qualities she has because the anomaly looked like it has come from a Ring movie. Her hair was long and black but completely soaked in dirt and water. Her skin was pale and peels off. Her clothes were turned apart and stained in brown…

"ah-" She let out a tiny weep, almost a silent one.

But to loud for the girl to hear.

 ***Crack***

The ghost girl neck make an entire 180 swoop towards their direction. Illyasviel covered her mouth by instinct. **"goo-GOOO"** It wasn't a moaning, she was choking with something. She walked towards the locker, staggering clumsy. They were looking at her face, that somehow was more haunting that her body.

Her eyes were shut black, so she was completely guiding herself with her earing. Lips were inflamed and her mouth….they could see a black matter coming out of it constantly. Never stopping coming out from her mouth

Illya was shaking in fear, tears were coming out of her eyes. She was trying her best to not make a sound but she was completely terrified. She wanted to run away and go home.

But then someone grabbed her hand. Her eyes turned to the boy at her side, he was staring at her right to the eyes. He didn't say anything but she feel how his hand was shaking too. They keep quiet and praying to not be find out by her.

The anomaly stared at the door for a while until it decided that it was enough and walk away. Both kids keep their mouth shut until they don't longer hear the monster footstep in the hall.

Noah slowly opened the door, being careful it wasn't a trap. "She is gone…" His classmate didn't say anything, she came out of the locker silently.

"W-Why did…why did the anomaly look like that? I thought they are look like monsters."

"Anomalies don't have a definitive form. They can be like animals, like the ones we fought. Or have…THAT kind of form. Or don't have a form at all."

"Are you sure that is an anomaly? She looks more like a ghost…"

"She is an anomaly. Trust me."

"Then what should we do?"

"….if this school have running gas or water, we could set up a trap for it. That thing doesn't see but follows sound. So if we managed to use her weakness at our advantage we could take it out."

"Isn't that a little excessive? We'll being destroying the school."

"As a matter of fact, no. This anomaly is outside the realm we usually live on, so any damage we do in this world will not-"

 ***Slam***

The classroom doors behind his back suddenly opened, inside of the rooms transparent humanoids forms walked into the hallway. They weren't large, as the anomaly they resemble children from their school.

Actually, they resemble children for their school too much.

"Isn't that Mimi?" Illyasviel managed to recognize the figure of her friend. "Also Suzuka, Tatsuko and Nanaki. Why are they….?"

Even so she could see them, they ignore them. Also, they couldn't hear anything that they were talking about. "Noah-kun, what's going on?"

Before he could answer something, all the students gather towards the wall he recently punched.

"T-They can see it. How?"

"We are trapped in another realm but this realm affects the other one…" Noah said to himself, completely shocked of their discover.

"Hold on, if they can see what we do then…your plan…"

"No…." His eyes wined in realization. "…the contrary, this is good."

* * *

When the bell ring, everyone ran away from the classroom. Today's lesson looked troublesome for them. Or maybe they wanted to talk with Noah Haranka and Illyasviel von Einsbern. She didn't understand why he punch her so violently, neither she truly care about their relationship. It wasn't her business.

"Hey look at this! There's a hole on the wall!" A classmate yelled. There was in fact a hole on the wall outside her classroom. It wasn't big and looked very recently.

"Yeah, why?!"

"I didn't hear anything, you?"

"At all."

"Okay, split students." Fujimura-sensei came out of the classroom. "What the…" She was surprised and confused at her students. "Class, don't stand here. I'm going to call the janitor and I don't want to see anyone here when I come back."

It was rare. She didn't expect something like this today.

But like that fight, it wasn't of her concern.

Miyu Edelfelt walked away from the scene. She didn't want to talk or interact with no one. They weren't part of her concerns. Although, she wonder why she didn't see those two when she went out.

She took her launches at the rooftop, so that no one could bother her. Her first day at school was full of those nuisances, specially that hair bun hyperactive girl that didn't stop talking at her. That was the only time that she almost felt the necessity of hurting someone.

The girl reached her destination. She sit down on the fence and opened her lunch box. It wasn't nothing special, just rice and tea.

"MIYUUUUUUU-SAAAAAAANNNNN!" Kaleid Ruby fly towards her while crying. "I FIND YOUUUUU!"

"W-What?"

"I can't find Illya-san! She disappeared!"

"Calm down, sister." Kaleid Sapphire came out of her hat. "Explain the situation to us."

"Okay. We were standing at the hallway, both Illya-san and Noah were argue about their fight and training. It got pretty heated between them and I tried to stop them but fail…and then they…disappeared."

"What you mean?"

"They were there and then they weren't! Gone! Nada! I can't feel Illya-san or find a track her! There's no track of those two!"

Miyu was genially intrigued by her problem. People disappearing were a thing to be concern but two people disappearing in thin air was truly odd and concerning. What happen to those two?

"Sapphire, there's another magus in this school besides Noah and me?"

"Lluvia-sama made an investigation of this school before enlist you, Miyu-sama. They aren't magus child besides you and Noah-sama."

"What was it then?"

"An anomaly?"

"That's impossible, we should have detect it way before-"

 ***CRACK***

Suddenly the floor broke. "What?" A line was forming on the floor. "Sapphire?!" Miyu was scared of what's going on.

"Miyu-sama, look!" Sapphire pointed the crack that it was forming a word:

Noah

"Noah?" She looked at the words with atonement. "Noah…is here?" But how? She couldn't see no one around here, was he invisible? "Where are you?" The girl asked scared, not knowing what's going on. "Noah?"

 ***Crack***

The floor was staring to crack once again. Did he hear her? Was he here?

Illya

Ilya? Was Illyasviel with him? Or it was Illyasviel from the beginning?

"Now is "Illya", what does this mean, sister?"

"Hold it….I think I got it!" Ruby said in realization, she fire to the ground and made two holes. "All right, let's try this!"

Noah-kun. Illya-san. If you're able to read this then crack the left hole which means yes.

Ruby used her power to make an air message, what did she realized?

 ***Bang***

One of the holes she made suddenly grow bigger…. "Good! Okay, let's try this!"

The hole at the left means "no", the right one is "yes"

Do you understand?

 ***YES***

I am talking with Noah and Illya?

 ***YES***

Can any of you hear us?

 ***NO***

Can you see us?

 ***YES***

There's an anomaly with you two?

 ***YES***

They freeze for a moment, trying to compose themselves after know that. These two were in more danger than they thought. The red mystic code was worried, how didn't she detect the anomaly before? IT was at the school, a place that she went that last days! Not even the boy told her about this and probably didn't know either.

Noah was professional, formal and strict. There's no way that he didn't check out the school for anomalies, so…how did this happen?

No, it was not the time to asking questions. They needed to act.

There's something we can do to help you?

 ***Yes***

* * *

To say that Suzuka was into boys, was an oversimplification. She was into was boys into boys, people call those type of girls "Fujoshis". And she was proud of it. Sure, that didn't gave her many friends and Harada never stops harassing her for her tastes but she didn't care.

It was her life and her tastes, everyone else could mind their own business. She never tried to get close to boys, every boy in her class was boring or stupid or Harada. But she was getting intrigued by the new transfer student.

Noah was…odd. At first he looked like your typical shota boy that could melt all girls until she had that conversation with him the other day. He looked more normal that she thought, not that charming and adorable little boy that he appears to be. Looks can be deceiving, they said.

And that phrase was further justified when he punch Illya on her face. It wasn't an accident, he totally went with the intention of hitting her. Why? She didn't do anything to him.

Speaking of her, something was wrong with her. She was upset by something for sure, enough to scream and hit (by accident) Noah. This was the first time that Illya was sent to detention.

Taiga scolded them both and they are standing outside the hall holding buckets full of waters.

Okay, they didn't do that in this school but she could dream, right?

*Riiiinggg!*

The break bell sounded, she almost got deaf by the enthusiastic scream of Tatsuko. Everyone run away from the classroom like it was on fire, did they hate math that much?

"Hey, look at this!" A boy screamed outside the classroom. "There's a whole in the wall!"

'A whole in the wall'? That was something to see…

"He is right? When this happen?!"

"I didn't heard nothing, you?"

"At all."

"Okay, split students." Fujimura-sensei came out of the classroom. "What the…" She was surprised and confused at her students. "Class, don't stand here. I'm going to call the janitor and I don't want to see anyone here when I come back."

The teacher walked towards the stairs, who make that whole? There's no way that they couldn't hear when it was make, no one was outside except….

"Where are Illya-chan and Haranka-kun?" Mimi asked a very good question. She expected them to be outside with two buckets of water but they weren't here.

"Maybe they are at the principal's office, remember when Tatsuko broke that window last year?"

"I didn't break it! I fall into it!"

"Because you were running through the halls like a madman."

"But you say that I couldn't run 100 meters in 30 seconds!"

"In the track field! Not in the school hall!"

"Even so, that Illya gets into detention and Haranka-kun…."

"Yeah, what was that?!"

"I don't know girls, but that wasn't normal."

"We see walk with him before, was he like this with you?"

"Well…he was different. At school he looked very dashing and nice, but when I told to him he sound tired and uninterested."

"Did something happen to him?"

"He says that he lives alone because of a family problem."

"Really?! What thing?!"

"Don't know, he didn't want to talk about it."

"My little brother has a boy in his class that his parents are divorcing." Mimi commented with a sad tone. "He said that he become very rude and snap very easily."

"Then Haranka's parents are getting divorce?"

"Maybe, maybe it something else. Whatever the reason is, is not excuse to punch Illya." He might be passing trough a bad moment but that didn't excuse to punch a girl that violently. "Although, Illya did hit him first."

"C'mon that was an accident, Noah in the other hand punch her on purpose."

"I'm not trying to excuse him but something happen to Illya as well. She was upset by something."

"Yeah, she got a fight with her bro!"

"Tatsuko, do you honestly believe that?"

"Of course! Why would Illya lie about that?"

"I know Illya's brother, he is a pretty nice guy and Illya really loves him. It's really weird that they got into a fight."

"Perhaps he got a girlfriend and she is jealous because he cheated on her!"

"That would be more unlikely, that guy has the vibes of generic harem protagonist. A girl could be but naked and with a sign saying "make me a baby" and he will still don't get a clue."

"Y-You shouldn't put it in that way, Suzuka-chan…"

"My point is: something happen to Illya that really upset her. Enough that he reacted badly and hit Haranka-kun."

"But what? I can't think of anything that could upset her so much…"

Indeed, what happen? Maybe her fight wasn't with her brother rather her parents, no, her parents were oversea and they merely appear in her house. Although she had those two nannies living there, she argue with them?

Even if the she was telling the true, what she fight about? Now Tatsuko conclusion sounded a little more cohesive but logics tell her the opposite.

" _Damn it, this is heavy."_ They were elementary students, they shouldn't be discussing about stuff like this. Yes, Illya was her friend and she deeply care about her wellbeing but this feel a little uncomfortable.

Even if she didn't like it, she needed to do it. She would do the same for her.

 ***RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!***

The bell sounded very loudly but that couldn't be. They have at least half an hour and it merely happen like…what, ten minutes?

"No way! Recess is over?!" Tatsuko was almost crying, totally believing that.

"That's not the recess's bell, is-"

"FIRE!" A student screamed in panic, in a blink the other students started to panic and scream of fear.

"No way! There's a fire!"

"That's not something to be glad about, Tatsuko!"

"There's really a fire?!"

"I don't know, maybe, maybe is Harada touching the fire alarm as a joke again."

But it wasn't him this time, when a Teacher rushed to the halls and the other teachers were evacuating their classrooms she knew that it was serious.

"Okay, class, calm down." Taiga came back to her classroom and surprisingly sounded very mature. "We practice this before, follow my lead and don't break the line."

"Sensei, what about Illya and Haranka-kun?"

"They are at the principal office, probably even with him at the time. Don't worry they are fine, so let's be calm and go outside, okay?" Taiga's smile calm them down a lot, well, she was supposed to be a teacher after all.

She only hope that if this was a real fire, those two would be fine.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Do you have a better plan?"

She wanted to say something to him but she couldn't find the words. He asked Miyu to start up a fire and then ring the fire alarm so that no one was inside when they fight the anomaly. It was good, she didn't want anyone to get hurt by that thing. Even so…

"I don't like it, at all."

"If you have an idea, I'm open to hear it."

"What about not use me as bait?!"

"Don't. Scream. Or you want us to get us kill?"

"It sounds like you want me to get ME kill."

"Nonsense, if you die then I will have to find a way to kill the anomaly by my own. And let's not talk the horrible mess that is to play out a fake death/disappearance."

"You think that far?"

"Forget it. Illyasviel, the plan depends that the anomaly bites the bait."

"ME."

"Illyasviel, I'm having a horrible day the last thing I need is your constant complainings." Her left eye was twitching in anger. "Wait, actually, complain. Complain about everything, the louder the better."

"I really want to punch you, right now…"

"You don't know how to do it."

Seriously? Seriously?! He was mocking it for that right now?! If they weren't in a death situation she will punch him!

"Listen, if the plans works like I planned we will be back without notice it."

"What happen if I die?!"

"That's why I'm here, so go and catch that anomaly." Noah pushed her to the hall, when she turned her head back he was no longer there to be see.

The albino girl was terrified, words didn't come out of her mouth. She was alone and defend lees, inside the same building with a horrible monsters. A second ago she was angry and now she is almost pissing herself.

Illya walked slowly, she saw the transparent bodies of children and teachers coming out of the classrooms. Miyu did her part of the plan, when Noah punched the wall and break it they realize that this place can affect the other world. So if they not careful other students could get hurt.

This was the only part that she agree with Noah.

But she couldn't accept to be the bait! He was a boy! He was the magus! He should fight the monster not her! If he didn't behave like a jerk! He beat to tears and expect her to be grateful! What kind of person thinks like that?! And what he wanted from her?! She was here by pure coincidence!

Why she accept in the first place?

" **Gooooooouuuuu…"**

Illya froze where she was, that monster reappeared alongside her horrid smell. Now that it was in front of her, she looked more scarier.

Her legs were shaking in fear, was she crying? Yes, she was crying of fear. The fight with that fire spider looks like a dream compared with this thing. She didn't like horror movies but she knew how "the ring" monster looked like, just like the one before her.

What was the plan? What he was going to do? That thing was about to kill her!

" **GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The anomaly started to scream like she was dying. Tentacles emerged from her back, making her look like a lovecraft monster. Her eyes were stared to tear heavily, she was froze of fear. She couldn't scream, not matter how much she wanted it. She just stood there like a statue.

" _I don't want to die."_ She though while the monster was about to strike her. But then she saw him, coming at full speed behind the anomaly. His right hand was glowing with electricity.

"Ashura!" A lightning strike the monster with full strength, the attack pushed the girl away. But before she could hit the floor someone cathching.

"Aahhh!" She finally started screaming, having a delayed reaction towards the anomaly. "Nooooo!"

"Illyasviel, calm down!"

"Let me!"

"Illyasviel, it's me!" The blonde boy grabbed her face with both hands and forced her to see his eyes. "It's me, Noah. Please calm down." She stopped rubbling around and look him at the eyes.

"N-Noah-kun..?"

"Yes, now-"

"YOU JERK!" Illyasviel slapped him, the boy was surprised that the girl suddenly hit him. "That thing almost kill me! What were you thinking?!"

"I need a distraction so I could sneak and attack her for behind. The Ashura is one of my strongest attacks but is too direct and attack an anomaly upfront is suicidal."

"What if I die?!"

"You didn't so be grateful."

"Yeah, thank you for using me as bait for killing a monster." She didn't try to hide her sarcasm away but she didn't care. The girl saw the damage that his attack made…. _"When did I get here?!"_ Without release, she was far away from when she stood before the attack. How far was she launch?!

Maybe she should be thankful, if he didn't catch her she could have get very hurt. Now looking at the hall, it was pretty destroy. The ceiling, floor and walls were blow up by the attack.

" _How strong he is?!"_ "Hold on if you could do this then why don't do this for the beginning?"

"I told you, a direct attack is suicidal. Besides I needed some time to cast the attack." Noah answered. "Now if you can…" Noah stop talking and he stare at his surroundings.

" _Did something happen?"_ She was take away as well, she looked around and she couldn't see nothing different….she couldn't see nothing different! Which means…!

" **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

That thing screamed and it sounded angry. "Merde!" Noah cursed in french. "Stand up we need to-!"

 ***Crush***

Illyasviels's pale face was tainted by blood, a tentacle pierced the boy chest in a blink of an eye. His white shirt was becoming red pretty quickly. "Buahh!" He spitted great amounts of blood out of his mouth.

" **Gouaahh!"** The anomaly emerged from the rumbles, it look like she took a great deal of damage from his attack but it wasn't enough.

"Aaahhh!" The boy grabbed the tentacle piercing his chest. "Putain de polpe!" His face was full of pain and anger, just by looking at his eyes she could tell that he wanted to rip that anomaly into pieces. It didn't help that another one crush his shoulder. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"NOAH!" Illy screamed while seeing how the anomaly pulling him towards it. "NOOO!" Her screams echoed through the hall. The anomaly was creating black and dirty water from her body.

The blonde kid tried to break free but the pain and the strength of the anomaly was too much for him. The monster was looking at him or at least it looks like it was looking at him, it was impossible to known because of her lack of eyes.

Noah tried to say something but he couldn't end it, the blood in his mouth didn't allow him to speak properly.

Illya on the other hand, couldn't say and do anything. She was petrified by fear, she has never seen so much blood in her life not even in horror movies. As a matter of fact, those movies looks like kids movies compared to this scene. A warm liquid was leaking between her legs, probably she already wet herself.

" _What do I do?"_ She didn't have Ruby and she didn't have a weapon to help him. _"What do I do?!"_ He was going to die and she will do nothing! "WHAT DO I DO?!"

Noah was looking at the anomaly, he couldn't cast nothing because of the blood inside his mouth. How can he be this stupid?! This was stupid from the very beginning! If he could take the anomaly that easily he wouldn't have make this useless plan!

Dammit! Those damn tentacles were too painful for him! And the smell didn't help either! If he could only strike her with one of his attacks!

"AAAAAAhhhhh!"

 ***Crash!***

" **Guah?"**

The anomaly head was hit by a pebble, the one who throw it was no other than Illya. She didn't look well at all, her eyes were red for crying, her uniform was tainted by his blood and dust. She was terrified, she could merely stand and look at the monster. Rather than a heroic act, she look completely patethic.

But that was enough for him.

"STELLLA!" A lightning bolt came out of his fingers, making full constact with the anomaly. The beast was thow out of the building, allow him to escape her embrace.

"NOAH-KUN!" Illya managed to catch him. "Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod"

"I-"

"Don't talk!" Her tears didn't stop falling but still she decided to give him her shoulder. "We should hide before that thing find us!" Noah didn't respond but she doubted that he wanted to say something against with.

He merely fight and he was already out, they shouldn't have to fight it from the beginning. There was no way to kill that thing without Ruby and his sword, so the only thing that they could do was to run away from it and hide.

" _Please don't die. Please don't die. Please don't die. Please don't die."_ The blood of his wounds was spreading on her clothes, it feel sticky and heavy. She wanted to throw up but she resist the urge.

She could hear a sound outside the school, the monster was angry and wanted to kill them. They needed to hide somewhere. She remembered what they did when it appeared the first time, both children enter one of the empty classrooms. The magic girl tried her best to not make any sound while hiding under the desk.

"What are you-?"

"Sshhh!"

" **GGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The anomaly screamed, the girl froze where she was. She tried to not to scream, not to cry, not to breathe, not to move, not do anything.

" _Please go."_ They couldn't see what happen outside,they were doing their best to hide their bodies under the desk. _"Don't come. Don't come. Don't come."_ She could smell that hing from hear, she felt the vomit about to coming out of her mouth. Vomiting will tell their position, so the girl didn't have other choice but to swallow it. It was horrible, the taste was dry and disgusting. A single tear fell down from her eye as an reaction.

" **Guoooh…ha!"** The monster was angry and frustrated, thankfully the monster didn't come inside and decided to go away probably thinking that they were somewhere else.

The smell was starting to fade away, when it was completely gone the girl finally decided to throw up.

"Illyasviel, are you alright?"

"No…" The girl clean her lips and look surprised at the wounded boy. "Noah-kun! You're hurt!"

"Don't worry I'm alright now."

"No, you got stab by that…what?" What was before her was something outstanding, a second ago the boy had two holes in his body that could easily kill anyone but now those wounds were gone. "H-How-?" Before she could say something Noah covered her mouth, he looked on edge like someone discovered something bad.

"Don't say anything." He was tired, while his wounds were gone he was still exhausted from the pain. "If you dare to say this to anyone, even to that stick…I…I will kill you."

 ***Slap!***

Having enough of him, the girl slapped him in the face. "Tu!"

 ***Slap!"**

And again.

 ***Slap!***

And again

 ***Slap!***

And ag-

"ARRÊTEZ!" The boy screamed something in his native tongue, but looking at his face and the context it probably yelled her to stop.

While she was still crying, she didn't hide her anger from him and he could easily tell. "What you're going to do, Haranka?" This was the first time she called him by his last name, showing the lack of trust towards the boy. "Are you going to hit me just like you did this morning or that punch that you give to me in front of everyone? O-Or you finally going to kill me? Because is either that thing or you, so I don't have many options."

"Listen-"

"NO! You listen to me! I'm tired of this! I don't want to fight giants spiders or the ring girl! I don't want to die!...I help you, I save you life from that thing even when I was wetting myself! I HELP YOU!"

"YOU THINK I WANT ANY OF THIS?!" The boy screamed. "Sure, Illyasviel, I fucking wanted to travel alone to a foreign country to fight this things! I wanted to be pair with two spoiled girls who couldn't keep their stupid prides on check! And I surely wanted to be with an useless girl and fight against an anomaly armless!"

"How is that my fault?! Huh?! Thinks didn't go how you wanted so what?! You think that you're the only one that has problems?!"

"I'm pretty sure that having a 4 or getting scolded by your teaching is the same that fighting monsters that could end up the population of the city."

"God, you're...you're such an stupid arrogant….b-bitch!"

"And you're an useless baby that should still use diapers." Illya got completely frustrated by his comment.

"Oh yeah, sure, try not to be scare by a girl with no eyes and tentacles coming out form her body."

"I wasn't scare at all."

"….then why your hand is shaking?"

The boy wined his eyes and look to his left hand, it was clearly shaking. He wasn't different from any other boy, hiding his fears with ange-

 ***Crack***

Noah crushed his hand to the point that he completely broke. "Now is not."

"You…you are out of your mind…" Illyasviel said with a complete lack of emotion. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong? I tell you what's wrong, my partner is a coward that can't fight or deal with pressure."

"Then what you want from me?"

"I want you to distract that thing so I can kill her."

"Are..are you insane?! That thing will kill us both!"

"No if we do this like I plan."

"Oh….OH! That's great! Sure, last time worked so well!"

"I was take out of guard, it won't happen again."

"Haranka, I watch to many shows to know that isn't truth." Noah didn't reply to that. "Okay, listen, we can fight that thing at least not now. We need to run and find Miyu."

"No! We need to defeat it! Now!"

"Why?!"

"Because is-"

"Not that! Why we needed to fight this anomaly? No one can see her, neither can't talk or interact with others so what gives?! Maybe those magus girls or Miyu can help us to exist this place. But we can fight this thing or we are going to get kill."

"Speak for yourself, I have to kill this thing."

"Why? Why you have to?"

"Because I have to."

"But why?"

"I HAVE TO DO IT!" He exploded but with waterly eyes. "I have to do it. I must do it."

"B-But why you…?"

"…I don't have to explain myself, so you either help or-"

"Or what? Y-you're going to kill me?"

"Don't push me, Illyasviel." The boy got closer to her and trying to look menacing.

"Do it." She was scared but at the same time she was dead serious. "Is either you or that thing so…do it."

Noah stared at her with wide open eyes, he was completely livid. Illyaviel completely regret her decision when he pinned her down and his fist was starting to sparkle. She should be crying or screaming, at least trying to escape but she was calm and still. She looked at his eyes with no emotion, like accepting her fate.

Noah was erratic, hysteric, she never see someone like this except in movies. He couldn't see his face but only his eyes, they were lost.

"Your hand is shaking…" It was the only thing she could say.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Noah let her go and fell to the ground. "AAAAAHHHH!" He constantly hit the floor, breaking it apart and hurting himself. "MERDE! MERDE! MERDE! MERDE! MERDE!" He was breaking apart, Illyasviel was lost of words. "Ah!" He hit his forehead against the floor. "AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her fear coming back to her as well her tears, this scene was hurting her even if he was Noah.

"Why?! Why can't do a single thing well?! Why I mess up?! I train! I worked hard! Why?! WHYYYYY?!" He breakdown, he was at his limit and he breakdown. "ha…haa…hhaa…" He was crying and so she.

Illya went to him, he looked like hell. His hair was messy and his face covered in blood. But his eyes, his eyes were dead. He looked exhausted.

"Noah-kun?"

"… do it…."

"W-What?"

"Go find Edelfelt, tell her to go with her sister they will help you…" His tone was completely down and empty, he didn't yell or sounded angry.

"But…and you?"

"I will deal with the anomaly, you go away and run. You right, you will die if you fight that thing."

"But you will die if you go alone."

"Better me than you, besides, you see it. I can heal myself."

"No, no, no I will not let you go."

"Go away, Illyasviel."

"No, I won't let you die!"

"Please, Illyasviel!" Noah begged her, catching her off guard. "Please…let me do…something right for once…" Noah was about to cry again but he was holding his tears back. "Please."

 ***Slap!"**

Illyasviel slapped him one more time, the boy didn't say anything but Illyasviel was shaking and crying wihtou control. "You're…you are…the worst!"

"Ill-"

"SHUT UP! Shut up, just shut up, you big idiot! H-How can you say all those things?! How can you throw away your life like this?"

"Didn't you hate me?"

"I hate you! I hate like more than I hate anyone else but that doesn't mean I want you to die!" The girl was crying angrily. "I don't-I don't want you to go and die for whatever stupid reason you have! I won't let you do it!" Illya pointed her finger. "We're going to find Miyu and get out of here, and we get out you're going to apologize for all the things you did to me today, allright?"

"Y-Yes."

"Good, now lets-"

" **GGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The anomaly screamed, meaning that she find them.

"Watch out!" Noah pulled her down, merely dodging the rampaging tentacle that destroyed the entire classroom. The kids looked at the tentacle and grimaced.

"What about running now?"

"A splendid idea." Noah grabbed Illysviel. "Are you scared of heights?"

"Yes."

"Then forgive me for doing this."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa?!" In a flash of light they rushed towards the window, Noah used his body to crash the window. They were on the second floor, so the fall could be fatal. "Kyaaah!"

"Calm down, we're down."

"Eh?" They were already outside the building without a scratch.

"Are you hurt?"

"N-No"

" **GOOAAAAH!"**

"God, that thing doesn't give up!"

"Indeed." Before they could say something else, the transparent figures of multiple teachers appears at their sides. They see that the entire school was outside, following the fire protocol like they should. "They are too many."

"Yes…Noah-kun, blow up something."

"what?"

"Blow up something, anything, we need to take this people out of here before they get hurt."

"I-I understand, but Illyasviel, I can make this attacks forever. I have a limit for how much I can shot in a day."

"How many more can you do?"

"Three more Ashura…I think. But if I use the three or two more, I won't have enough to even use my flash speed."

" **Goooooo….."** They heard the anomaly coming close to here, without wasting anytime, Noah casted one of his Ashura. He blow up the wall before him, it worked because everyone started to run away from there.

"That's settle it but we still have this problem."

"That-That thing will follow us?"

"Most likely, we can run if you want but I'm warn you that I don't have energy left." His face was telling her the same, the boy was at his limit.

Could they make to Miyu before that thing catches them? Noah could merely use another lighting bolt at it, and the first attempt didn't….

" _He uses electricity."_ Thunder were that, right? Electricity. "Noah-Kun, I think that your original plan can actually work…"

"What you mean?"

"Can you…shot another thunder?"

"Not as strong as before but I can, what you want to do?"

"Have you ever see what happen when you throw a toaster into a pool?" Noah stared at her with confusion but he immediately understand what she mean. "We have a pool for P.E, if we throw it inside it and you lunch your attack."

"It could work….but how we throw it?"

"I will make her go there?"

"Are you sure?"

"No…no really, but we kinda out of options…."

"Be…be careful, please…"

"I will."

Noah leave him alone and starting to run. It was at this moment that she was grateful for being the best at the running track, otherwise she wouldn't be able to fo this. This was stupid and reckless but…damn it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as loud as she could, maybe all those screams that couldn't get out now were breaking free.

The poolside wasn't far away, she see the fence and commence to climb it. She was losing air for all the running and screaming, but somehow she managed to do it. Now inside the poolside she started to do it again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her throat hurts, she was running out of air. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" Now she was losing volume and force from before. "C'mon…haa…haa…aaaaaaaahh!...ah-COME HERE!"

" **GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The monster came out running from inside the building, destroying everything at its path. Tentacles were already coming out of the body, ready to kill her.

Illyasviel was looking at that monster coming at her, she was scared and tired. She could merely care about moving.

But all those things fade away when she saw the boy rushing towards the monster.

"MOVE!" Noah tackled the anomaly and Illya reacted at time to dodge it.

" **GGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The monster was thrown into the pool, it was struggling to get out of there.

"Do it!"

"Ashura!"

 ***Kaboom***

"AAAAAAAHHHh/KYYYYYYAAAAHHH!" They both screamed at the same time when his attack throw them out of the poolside.

" **KUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The anomaly screamed of pain, the water was conducting all the electricity towards her body. That same boy was sparkling with electricity, like a electronic devise having a overdrive and exploding.

The screams of agony echoed everywhere, but the two children were the only one who heard it. All the pool was boiling in great heat, the monster was being roasted alive like an animal.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The lightings were coming out of the pool, Noah shielded the girl with his body even though none of the lightings hit them. But the windows inside the school were boasting and the walls cracking.

* * *

Finally, the anomaly stopped screaming and started to melt. And in a blink of an eye, the sky and everything was returning back to normal

The children were hysteric, the firefighters, ambulances and even the police was here. Whatever the anomaly was, it was powerful. It was a miracle that no one got hurt or kill by it. The teachers were trying to calm the students, waiting the parents to come here and pick them up.

The police was doing their best to hold the terrified crowd of civilians and reporters from coming forward.

Fujiwura-sensei was screaming at the firefighters that two of her students were missing, it was quite disturbing seeing her this afraid and hysteric. But she was right, those two were still missing or rather trapped inside an anomaly.

Ever since she pulled the fire alarm, they hadn't contact her anymore. Did they kill the anomaly or they were killed? Should she sneak out and try to go inside that place? If any of those two died it could affect negatively her life…

"WE HAVE TWO! OPEN THE AMBULANCE!" A firefighters came as fast as a man could go, holding two children in their arms.

"ILLYA!" One of her friends screamed in horror, she didn't know her name but she looked that she was witnessing a nightmare.

"What happen to them?" Their teacher asked in tears.

"They were under a broken ceiling, don't worry we're going to take care of them."

"The beds are ready!"

"Good, let's go!" The two children were put inside the ambulance and take away. Everyone was screaming, Illyasviel group of friends were crying their eyes out while the reporters were taking pictures like it was some great news.

She, for the other hand, couldn't care less. It wasn't her problem.


End file.
